La Leyenda Blanca
by F726
Summary: Un día Lincoln tuvo un accidente con uno de los experimentos Lisa, y eso hace que el desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. Después de 50 años atrapado en ese mundo, Lincoln encontró una forma de regresar y pide un deseo que por error, regreso a su edad de 11 años y ahora tendrá que volver empezar desde principio. (Historia de adventura y Fantasia)
1. Prologo

—Muy bien soldado. Te dije muy claro que no tocaras la PUTA espada de las mill verdades cierto. —Dice un caballero con una armadura bastante elegante y reforzada como para pelear contra enemigos de alto rango.

—S-Si. Me dijo muy claro. —Respondió un pobre caballero que tenía una simple armadura de soldado de armada.

—Y qué pasó? —Amenazándole mientras se acercaba lenta y amenazadoramente hacia el pobre soldado.

—P-pues q-que la toque... ¡pero fue un toque cito!

 **ROOAAARRRR!**

En los pasillos de el inmenso palacio, un dragón camino y después comenzó a escupir llamas. Las llamas se expandieron tanto que los caballeros tuvieron que usar sus escudos para bloquear las inmensas llamaradas del dragón que se esparció por todo el área.

Una vez que el dragón terminara de escupir las llamas, el inmenso reptil con alas siguió camino y después la inmensa criatura se había ido al otro lado del pasillo.

Los caballeros dieron un suspiro de alivio, pero después el capitan volvió castigar al idiota que había toca la maldita espada.

—Ahora. Sabes que por tocar esa espada. Hiciste despertar a ese maldito reptil escupe fuego. Al que obviamente es inmune a la magia, armas de fuego y cualquier cosas que tengamos en nuestro arsenal. Crees que lograremos salir vivos si que ese dragón nos deje una marca en nuestros traseros. —El capitán sacudiendo desconsoladamente al pobre caballero.

—Lo siento capitán. Solo quería sentir ese inmenso poder... "Sniff". —El pobre caballero comenzó a llorar.

De la nada, una misteriosa figura aparece en las sombras y después comenzó acercarse a los caballeros.

—Parecer ser que despertaron a "Agros", el dragón de los cien recarnaciones. —Dice una mujer con trago de mago bastante llamativo, en la cual se podía notar los muslos de la maga.

—¿Y porque se llama así? —Dijo el soldado que aún seguía llorando por el regaño que le dio su capitán.

La mujer dio un suspiro. Le decía al pobre caballero la historia del increíble dragón reencarnado:

Agros era un mítico dragón que aterrorizaba los reinos de Valen, era considerado como uno de los dragones más poderosos que había existido en la era de los caídos. El dragón era fuerte contra otros dragones, pero no era invencible. Ya que lo que vencía al Agros, hacía que el cadaver del dragón comenzara quemarse, y entre sus cenizas naciera nuevamente el dragón recarnado. Ningún Santo mago, o Paladín de los Santos, podía contra ese dragón. Hasta que un día, cuatros grandes caballeros llegaron al reino y de ahí se enfrentaron al dragón. Agros dio una inmensa pelea contra los caballeros. Pero no eran rival contra los cuatro misteriosos forajidos. Luego de un batalla que duró dos horas, los cuartos caballeros impresionaron al dragón en el palacio de las verdades. Y de ahí pusieron las legendarias armas de las 1000 verdades. En donde un día sería utilizadas para la gran guerra apocalíptica.

—WOW. —El caballero se asombra por la gran historia —. ¿Y qué pasó con los cuatro caballeros? —Emocionado por saber lo qué pasó con los grandes héroes.

—No mucho. Se hicieron heroes, se casaron, tuvieron hijos y murieron por ser feos, y ya, se acaba la historia.

La emociono del cabañero se esfumó cuando le dijo de un final nada emotivo y algo apresurado.

—Raven. Donde el imbecil. Se suponía que estaría en el trono del rey. —Dijo el capitan.

—Ya sabes como es el, haciendo lo que se le dé la gana. Además porque tuvo que venir con nosotros, yo puedo con esta mission sola. —Dice Raven algo molesta.

—Porque no confió en ti, y por que eres la única persona que es capas de localizar un Ahamkara.

—El Alka-que? —El soldando no sabía de que estaban hablado los dos.

—Mira no tengo tiempo de dar clase de historia, tenemos que ir al trono y después-

 **ROOAAAAARRRRGGHHHHH!**

El rugido del dragón hizo que las ventanas comenzara a romperse y después una gran cortina de humo comenzó a parecer.

—¿Crees que sea el? —Dijo el capitan.

 **ROOOOAAAAAARRGGHHH!**

—Al parecer si. Vamos! —Reven comienza levitate y después salió volando hacia donde esta el rugido del dragón.

—Vamos! No podemos dejarlos! —El capitan comenzó a correr, pero después nota que sus hombre no quería marchar —. Vamos que esperan!

—¡Estas Loco! Viste el tamaño del ese dragón! Era 35 metros de alto! No hay forma de que nosotros podamos hacer algo! Ya vistes que nuestras armas son inservibles! Y además la magia de reven no funciona con el mítico dragón! Que oportunidad tenemos nosotros contr-

—Ah... Josh.

—Eh? —El caballero desesperado miro a su colega.

—El capitán se fue hace 1 minuto.

El desesperado caballero miro hacia atrás, y tal como dijo su colega. Su capitán se había ido.

* * *

Afueras del palacio, Reven llegó afuera y de ahí veía al dragón mitológico. Un dragón negro de tipo volcán. Agros tenía garra de fuego, escamas volcánicas, y una piel roja que podía tornarse en lava.

De la nada. Un caballero saltó y con su espada logró golpear con ella en la cabeza del dragón, haciendo que la cabeza de Agros bajara por el suelo. El caballero no perdió tiempo y le lanza su espada directamente hacia la cabeza, haciendo que logrará clavar en el.

El dragón furioso, uso sus cuernos como erupciones volcánicas y comenzó lanzar bolas de fuego, en la cual venia directamente hacia el misterioso caballero.

El caballero con una sonrisa, uso un aniño y crear una gran barrera. Las bolas de fuegos lograron impactar a la barrera y un gran brillos comenzó a iluminar por toda el área. El caballero apunta al dragón, y el campo de fuerza comenzó a dispara varios rayos de energía. Los rayos impactaron al dragón, y después una gran cortina de humo comenzó a esparcir por todo el campo.

Luego de un intenso bola de humo, el dragon sale volando a una velocidad bastante rápido que el caballero tuvo que usar de nuevo su anillo de campo, en la cual le ayudaría protegerlo.

Raven noto eso y uso un hechizo espacial para crear un portal. Sacó un látigo y lanza el lazo al portal, de ahí logro atrapar la barrera y después lo jala hacia el portal, haciendo que el caballero logrará salir por el otro lado del portal.

Luego de que el porta cerrara, el caballero se levanta y después camino hacia donde esta la maga.

—Justo a tiempo Raven! —El gran caballero encapuchado le agradeció por salvarlo del ataque de Agros.

—Deja de jugar con el dragón y acaba con eso de una vez. —La maga le dice con un tono de aburrimiento. Estaba bastante aburrida como para seguir viendo una pelea que ya sabía quien ganaría.

—¿Tan obvio lo soy? —El caballero encapuchó miro a Raven con suspiro de aburrimiento.

—Si quieres yo lo acabo. Pero el crédito me lo quedo yo. —Raven prepara un hechizo muy poderoso.

—No es necesario. —Cuando dijo esas palabras. El dragón miro por de bajo y vio al caballero que estaba en el palacio de la entrada. Luego el se buceo en los aires he intentó crear un campo de fuego que hacía que su velocidad se incrementara aún más rápido.

Reven nota el dragón y continuó con su hechizo, pero Lincoln se pone en el medio y después comenzó un chasquear con sus dedos.

—Cinco... —El dragón estaba cien metros de distancia —. Cuatro... —Setenta metros —. Tres... —cuarenta metros. — Dos... —Quince metros —. Uno... el dragón estaba apunto de impactarlos —. Zero.

En ese instante cuando chasqueo sus dedos, el dragón desaparece y después una pequeña caja apareció en sus manos.

—Vaya, eso es trampa sabes. —Raven dejó el hechizo y después comenzó a mirar la caja. —Lo vas a vender a Spider no?

—Me conoces bien Reven. —Guarda la pequeña caja y después miro al cielo —. O posiblemente lo venda con el vagabundo, tal vez el le daría un buen uso al dragón.

—Toda via haces negocios con ellos. Sabes muy bien que los vagabundos no son esos tipos persona al que debas de fiar. No puedo creer que el consejo no haya hecho algo al respeto. —Reven lo decía con disgusto.

El Capitan de los caballeros llegó a la entrada y noto que el dragón ya no estaba en el área. Luego miro a ambos y después fue hacia donde están sus compañeros.

—Pare ser que ya se encargaron del dragón cierto? —Dijo el capital llegando.

—Te dije que esta misión era fácil... —Reven sacó un talismán.

—El talismán de los Tornianos. Así que el reino dorado existe. —El capitán toma el talismán.

—¡Capitán!

Los tres voltearon y vieron el ejército de caballeros corriendo hacia ellos.

—Al fin llegaron. —El Capitán cruzó de brazos muy decepcionado.

Los caballeros pusieron la cabeza abajo, mostrando los avergonzados que estaba.

—Vamos James. No tiene que ser tan duros con ellos. —El gran caballero encapuchado, intentó defender a los soldados.

—No lo defiendas "Linc". Ellos sabían el riesgo y tenía que prepararse para lo peor. —Mirando a su armada, haciendo que los soldados comenzaran a temblar de miedo.

—Vamos amigo, no tienes que... —El gran caballero encapuchado comenzó a brillar, y después una pequeña explosión apareció, de ahí la armadura comenzó a caerse.

—Que paso con el! —Pregunto uno de los cabañeros.

—Para ser que la poción se terminó antes de lo que esperaba. —Raven miro atentamente a la bola de humo.

Una vez que la bola humo desapareciera, los soldados se quedan sorprendidos al ver a joven niño de una edad de diez o doce años; tenía los cabellos de color blanco, ojos plateados, pecas en sus mejillas y dientes muy grandes en forma de conejo. Vestía una pequeña armadura con varios artefactos colocados en sus extremidades, una espada norma que apenas lograr tocar el suelo.

El joven albino miro a los soldados y después dio una pequeña carcajada mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza.

—hehehe. Pare ser que mi secreto se reveló. —Lincoln comenzó a reírse mientras que los demás aún no sabía de lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

—Aquí está tu paga Linc. —Dijo un hombre dándole una bolsa llena de oro. Estaba en bar en donde muchos caballeros y mercenarios estaban reunidos.

—Gracias Marcus. —Con toda sus fuerzas, Lincoln carga la gran bolsa de oro que increíblemente era bastante grande, tan grande que era el mismo tamaño que el pobre muchacho.

—Bueno Linc. Parece ser que nuestro trato se terminó. —Dijo Raven, sentada en la mesa tomando unos cuantos tragos.

Linc sabía muy bien que su contrato con ella terminaría hoy. Pero era lo mejor, ya que era sesión de magos, y por buenas razones tenía que dejar ir a su compañera.

—Cierto... —Linc pone la bolsa de oro hacia un lado. Se sentó en la mesa y de ahí comenzó tomar un vaso de agua.

—Todavía te queda 10 años antes de que la maldicion te afecte. —Raven se sirvió otro trago de cerveza.

Linc miró el vaso de agua y se mira así mismo. Joven, demasiado joven. Antes no era así, el era antes un grandioso guerrero conocidos por casi todos los continentes del mundo, pero un día todo cambio en eso trágico día.

En el pico de la montaña del fin del mundo, Linc se enfrentaba a un legendario dragón. Un Dragón que tenía la habilidad de conceder cualquier deseo. Deseos sin límites, ni restricciones. Al principio pensó que era cuentos de hadas. Pero al verlo con sus propios ojos, sabía muy lo que él quería desear, un deseo de poder volver... volver a su hogar.

Linc era un guerrero albino de 60 años. Era considerado como el guerrero máximo, un hombre que era conocido como un Dios, Adventurero contra lo divino y lo cósmico, un ser al que no puedo vencer. Intentó lo posible en vencer el dragón, pero cuando lo consiguió, pidió un, pero un deseo accidentando. Y la razón por ello. Era algo estupido de creer, pero... nada más por hablar solo logro un deseo accidentado.

Y aquí lo tiene, el hombre más poderosos del mundo, siendo un niño de 11 años. Vaya forma de desperdiciar su deseo.

—Todavía recuerdas ese estupido deseo que pediste. —Reven ya había llegado apunto del los borrachos, en la cual ya no podía controlar lo que ella haría en esa misma noche.

—Si... lo tenía en mis manos y... tan solo quiero saber como están ellas... mi familia... si es que aún siguen vivos en mi mundo. —Lincoln ya no era un niño. Bueno lo es ahora. Pero ahora tenía la sabiduría de un anciano de 61 años. 50 años viviendo en ese mundo extraño y fantástico.

—Oye Linc. —Linc se despierta de sus pensamiento y se da cuenta que ya no estaba en el bar, si no un cuarto.

—¿Raven? Donde estamos? —Linc volteó en su alrededor y luego ve a reven desnuda —. Oh no.

—Vamos mi conejito... Vamos hacerlo... como los viejos tiempos. Raven le comienza quitar las ropas del muchachito.

—Raven estás borracha! Y sabes muy bien que yo no puedo hacer eso con la edad que estoy actualmente! —Lincoln estaba entrando en pánico. Sabía muy bien que Raven haría algo así después de haberle citado en este bar de mala muerte. Realmente había bajado la guardia.

La maga había terminado de desnudar al albino, luego con un simple movidas de sus manos, sus ropas comenzaron a desaparecer. El cuerpo de Reven era muy exótico. Piel pálida como la luna. Cabellos negros y largos con líneas rojas, y sus pechos era muy grandes como para complacer a cualquier hombre. Pero lo malo de ese niño, es que el ya tenía experiencia en cómo tratar a una mujer, en especial a la maga que la tenía enfrente.

Lincoln conocía a Reven desde que era una pequeña huérfana. La recogió en el Reino Royal. Las tiernas de la muerte. Un lugar en donde nadie quería visitar.

—Es hora... "hip"... no te preocupes... "hip". Yo te complaceré. —La joven comenzó a besarlo en los labio.

Linc hizo todo lo posible en contenerse, pero al temer el cuerpo de un niño que apenas despertó sus hormonas, su cuerpo comenzó a sensibilizar y hacía que su cuerpo se esparciera de placer.

Raven siempre quizo hacerlo con el, sentir en su cuerpo, sentir su carne, y mucha cosas más. No le importará si lo hacía con un anciano de 60 años. Con tan solo tener ese amor era lo único que había querido desde el día que lo salvó de ese infierno. Pero ahora todo cambio. Tenía a su amando en sus merced, pero lo que veía ahora ya no era el anciano que se había enamorado, si no a un niño. Ya era raro enamorarse y hacerle el amor a un anciano, pero ahora con niño! No sabía si sentirse asqueada a si misma, pero ahora ya no podía, tenía que hacerlo, especialmente cuando ya no podrás estar con el hasta la siguiente temporada.

Dejó de besarlo en la boca y después comenzó a besar en el cuello suave. Continuó bajando lentamente hasta llegar a los pechos marcados y musculosos de su amado. Chupo un poco los pesones y una pequeña mordida, después siguió bajando y besando cada parte de su abdomen.

Linc no sabía que pensar, realmente llevaba casi diez años que no lo hacía con alguien después de haber alcanzado los cincuenta. Pero ahora las cosas se pondrán muy bizarras, un chico teniendo relaciones con una chica de diecisiete años. Recordada cuando vivía en su mundo, leia un manga shotaco en la cual una mujer mayor tenía relaciones sexuales con un niño. Era casi lo opuesto de un hombre teniendo una relación con una niña, vaya que las cosas se pusieron mal.

Raven llegó al punto y de ahí comenzó ver el pequeño Linc. Para ser un niño de once lo tenía muy grande. Sin perder el tiempo, la peli negra comenzó abrir su boca y después comenzó a chupar el pene.

Linc sintió su pene siendo mamado por su pequeña compañera. Realmente no quería hacerlo con ella, ya que el mismo la había cuidado como si fuera su propia hija.

Raven continuo, con su session, siguió chapándolo como si fuera un paleta mientras que grandes cantidades de saliva comenzaba acumularse en su interior de su boca.

Lincoln sintió que había llegado a su límite, normalmente aguantaría por unos minutos más, pero al ser un niño, su sensibilidad era muy grande y eso hacía que le diera ganas de venirse.

—Raven... ah! Tienes que parar... ya que estoy apunto de... —Raven no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó acelerar su ritmo —. ¡Raven! ¡Raven! —Linc agarra su cabeza y luego comenzó a venirse adentro de ella.

La peli negra sitio los grandes chorros sperma en su boca. Cada disparo logró llegar en su garganta, pero lo aguanto y siguió tomando de ello. Una vez terminado, Raven se traga lo que tenía en su boca y de ahí nada.

Linc recupera su aliento y ve que la cara de raven ahora estaba en otro mundo, en donde sabía que lo dejaría seco.

Y así fue lo qué pasó.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, Linc despierto con algo de cansancio y nota que no había nadie en la cama. Se preguntó lo que había pasado, y después se da cuenta: "Raven". Su compañera ya no estaba, y posiblemente ya no estaría hasta que terminara con su session de magos.

Linc comenzó a vestirse y toma la gran bolsa de oro, sale del motel y de ahí ve que era la mañana. Miro por enfrente y de ahí dio un pequeño suspiro.

Un día más en el reino de Valen

* * *

En el Reino imperial de Reymosa

—Estas segura que quieres ir, mi lady. Puedo tomar su lugar y hacer el reporte. —Dijo una mujer de cabellos largo y de color negro que tenía cubierto su ojo derecho.

—No es necesario, tan solo será algo rápido. Además tu necesitas tener un día de descanso. Así que relájate y toma tu descanso. —Dice una mujer de cabellos negros que tenía ocultaba sus ojos con su cabello. Venía uniformada y con una gorra militar.

—Mi lady. Eso es mucho, yo-

—Tómalo Haiku. Además, ya has hecho mucho por mi, déjame tener algo que hacer. —La peli negra le toma el hombro —. Si no lo tomas, considéralo como una orden.

—Lady Lucina

Una vez dicho la orden, Lucina camino hacia la nave militar, y de ahí la nave salió volando.

* * *

 **Hola todos, soy Ferd726. Y ahora si que esto es algo que originalmente quería hacer. Esto fue inspirado por varios Fics que algúnos escritores hicieron con los personajes de THL. Haci que agradesco a:**

 **Hay mucho más que quiero dar crédito, pero por ahora solo comenzaron con ellos.**

 **Ahora de que se trata esta historia. Pues es solo una básica historia de aventura y fantasía, en la cual un hombre se convierte en el mejor guerrero de todos los tiempos. El protagonista es odvio que será Lincoln Loud. Pero se preguntarán. ¿Que hace Lincoln en este mundo? Pues es obvio que ustedes ya supieron la respuesta. Así que mejor me ahorro eso y continúen en explicar la historia:**

 **Lincoln era un adventurero muy reconocido. Tanto que su nombre llegó por todos los continentes. Pero la razón por ello, era buscar una persona que le podría ayudar en algo. Y como sabrán, el querrá regresar a su mundo, o encontra a alguien inteligente. Intentó buscar otro métodos. Hasta que encontró un dragón que le podía conceder deseos sin límites sin restricciones. Lo podía desear su regreso. Pero... bueno no quería acabar esto en la primera historia cierto XD. Bueno por accidente pidió ser joven y ahora está atascado de nuevo a la edad de 11 años. Algo cliché para aquello que vieron Dragón Ball GT.**

 **Pero bueno, ya saben la trama. Lincoln intentara buscar la forma de romper una maldicion que lo obtuvo después de su deseo y tiene 10 años en poder romper el hechizo. Y por eso Lincoln tiene que viajar y encontrar más dragones que puedan cumplir deseos. Pero para eso tendría que matarlos para obtener el deseo.**

 **Se que no será fascinante, así que le tendré que añadir algo de Lemon para así poder dar un poco de reconocimiento a esta historia. Digamos que es como Overlord/Goblid slayer/Elderscrolls**

 **Bueno, esta obra se actualizará semanal o quincenal y cada capitul habrá Lemon o un relleno innecesario, habrá muchas peleas muy épicas y también algo que haría romper las leyes de las física, haciendo que los personajes sean iguales de clichés XD.**

 **Bueno sin decir más, nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


	2. El comienzo de la leyenda

**50 años antes...**

—Lincoln!

La puerta se abre de golpe y de ahí aparece una joven adolescente de cabellos castaños con cola de caballo lista para cualquier cosa.

—Dios mío Lynn! No tienes por qué gritar! —Lincoln se pone su clásica camisa de polo naranja.

—Pues apúrate que no tengo todo el día. Me prometiste que me ayudarías a ser mi compañero de práctica para mi siguiente juego, y ya llevo esperándote por mas de 5 minutos. —Lynn saca una pelota basketball y después la comienza girar.

—Lo se, Lynn. Pero no encontraba mis calcetines por ningún lado. Por una razón alguien se los están robando.

Al decir esas palabras, Lynn casi se le cae la pelota y después comenzó a sudar un poco.

—T-tal vez tus calcetines se mezclaron con las ropas de los demás... —Lynn mantenía la calma mientras aún seguía rodando su pelota de basketball —. Tu sabes como es, Lori de distraída cuando ella está con hablando con su teléfono mientras lava nuestra ropa... ehe he.

Lincoln miro a Lynn con bastante seriedad... pero después suspiro rendido.

—Tienes razón. No se por que Lori le toca lo más fácil, siendo que no pone el empeño en hacer bien su trabajo. Y lo peor es que siempre me pone a "mi" en hacer sus tareas, ya que esta muy ocupada usando su teléfono, nada más para mantener su estado social. No lo importa en lo absoluto lo que puede pasar en esta familia. —Lincoln checo una vez más en sus cajones, y de ahí encontró un par de calcetines limpios —. Mis últimos pares. —Dijo con tono lamentable mientras comenzaba a ponerse los calcetines limpios y después poner sus tenis blancos.

En ese momento de distracción, Lynn con mucho cuidado alza su brazo en el cajon abierto de su hermano y de ahí toma la ropa interior.

—Listo. —Dijo el albino al terminar de abrocharse sus agujetas.

Lynn con rapidez guarda los calzoncillos en sus bolsillos y de ahí Lincoln estaba listo para salir.

—Muy bien, Lynn. Es hora de salir. —Lincoln sale corriendo y de ahi espero que su hermana saliera de su habitación.

—Muy bien, Linc. Pero por hacerme esperar tanto, no te dejare fácil, y te voy hacer el doble de ejercicios para que así aprendas a estar más preparado, ya que la próxima no esperaré por ti, ya que traerá mis cosas en tu cuarto y de ahí será nuestro cuarto de práctica. —Lynn cierra la puerta del armario, y de ahí los hermanos Loud bajaron las escaleras.

* * *

 **Patio del enfrente de la casa Loud**

Pasó una hora y vemos cómo Lincoln había lanzado la pelota para así lograr acertar en el aro. Haciendo que el marcado llegue a "47".

—Nada mal, Linc. Hasta me sorprendes que hallas llegado hasta aquí. —Lynn estaba un poco cansada pero a la vez emocionada por que su hermanito lo había puesto en un climax del juego.

—Pues tuve una buena entrenadora... —Lincoln jadeaba mientras tomaba unos respiros. No se esperaba que llegaría así de lejos. Normalmente acaba siempre con un 10 o 15. Pero llegar hasta "47" era un gran logro para el joven muchacho Loud.

—Pues gracias, pero aún así es muy pronto para que me superes. Ya que ahora si que iré enserio.

Una vez dicho, Lynn inicia el dribleo y a medida que se mueve, hace que Lincoln se mantenga concentrado, ya que lo que dice ella es cierto, posiblemente haría movidas tan rápidas que ni siquiera el mismo podría seguir el ritmo de su hermana.

Así que el tenía que espera el momento perfecto para quitarle el balón.

Lynn iba tan rápida que ningún momento hacía que el balón dribleara dos veces ya que pulsaba mucho la pelota, pero al momento de poder dar un giro, Lincoln intentó quitarle la pelota pero ella con una sonrisa intenta driblear por debajo de él.

Sabía muy bien que su hermanito intentaría quitarle su pelota, era obvio que lo haría, que opción tenía, ya que si el comenzara la iniciativa en llegarle hacia ella, ella solo lo burlaría y así tendría una victoria garantizada. Pero al saber que su hermano no era tan tonto y decidiera que ella comenzara primero con su movidas, haría que Lincoln daría todo en quitarle la pelota y si por una razón logrará quitarle la pelota, tendría solo esa oportunidad en hacer un tiro en la canasta y eso daría la victoria a Lincoln.

Pero lamentablemente ya lo veía venir.

—Lo siento Lincoln pero esto lo ganó...! Huh!

Lynn escucho un rebote. Ese rebote no se oía de enfrente, si no se oía hacia atrás.

—Imposible! —Lynn movió su cabeza hacia atrás y ve como la pelota está elevándose, de ahí ve a Lincoln tomar la pelota —. Pero como?

Lincoln dio una sonrisa.

—Aquí termina tu racha Lynn! —Lincoln se prepara las puntas de sus pies para que apunte directamente hacia el aro y de ahí salto para lanza la pelota.

La pelota iba volando a una velocidad decenta, de ahí la pelo cayó el aro.

—Si! Dos puntos. —Lincoln salto de alegría ya que ahora el marcador era 49/48.

Lynn no lo podía creer, por primera vez durante mucho tiempo sentía... asustada. Asustada en volver a perder de nuevo en algo que ella era muy buena en ello, y no podía permitir perder.

Lynn toma el balón y sin que Lincoln se diera cuenta, ella comenzó a ponerse de puntas para después saltar y lanzar el balón.

Lincoln al terminar de festejar, se da cuenta que Lynn ya estaba en una posición diferente. El no sabía que estaba pasando hasta que escucho como una pelota había sido asestada en la canasta.

—Si dos puntos! —Exclamo Lynn emocionada.

—Que?! —Lincoln se voltea y se de cuanta que el juego no había terminado y de ahí la alarma comenzó a sonar.

Piiiiiing!

—Se acabó. Y una vez más. Lynn L Loud Jr vuelve ser la campeona! —Lynn dio grito triunfal.

—Oye eso no se vale! No estaba listo! —Lincoln ahora estaba reclamando a su hermano por haber hecho trampa.

—De que hablas, Linc? Gane justamente. Tu tuviste la culpa por haber estado distraído sabiendo que esto no acabaría hasta que la alarma sonara. Así que deja de lloriquear y acepta tu derrota. —Lynn le saca la lengua y de ahí comenzó guardar sus cosas.

Lincoln no lo podía creer, después de todo lo que había pasada, Lynn todavía no podía aceptar una simple derrota amistosa, incluso si solo era una simple práctica.

—Nunca cambiarás. —Murmuró Lincoln de mala gana.

—Que dijiste?! —Volteándose y mirando a Lincoln von una expresión bastante amenazante.

—N-nada, Linn! —Dejando su cara de molestia a una muy asustado.

—Así me gusta. —Lynn terminó de guardar todo y después comenzó caminar.

—Te iras caminado? —Lincoln viendo a su hermana marchase.

—Así es. Y como dije antes, solo estaba calentando, así que esto no es nada comparado con lo que hago cada día después de un duro entrenamiento. Pero aún así fue entretenido nuestro juego, me sorprende mucho que ahora puedes llegar a mi ritmo de práctica, aún así estás muy lejos de poder superarme... Lincoln.

—Si, Lynn? —El albino miro atentamente a su hermana mayor.

—Gracias. —Ahí Lynn comenzó a correr.

Lincoln con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No hay de que, Lynn. —Lincoln dio un suspiro de cansancio —. Por lo menos diste las gracias. —Lincoln camino hacia la entrada de su casa y después se adentra en ella.

* * *

 **En la sala**

Pasó casi una hora y vemos cómo Lincoln estaba viendo la televisión mientras que unas hermanas estaban sentado a su lado.

En su lado derecho estaba Lana sentada viendo la televisión, ya que su ella dijo que no tenía mucho que hacer. En el lado izquierdo estaba Lucy sentada leyendo su libro de poemas, en la cual estaba buscando algo de inspiración en ello y le pedía a él que le ayudaba a buscar unas cuantas rimas para su poema, en la cual le ayuda en lo que podía.

—Que tal la soledad. —Dijo Lincoln esperando que eso le dará una idea.

—*Suspiro* No, eso ya lo use... Qué tal algo que rime con... "Dolor". —Dice Lucy sacando su libro personalizado de poemas y esperando que su hermano digiera varias palabras que le dará inspiración.

—Hmm déjame ver... ah! Aquí va; actor, amor, autor, calor, captor, color, ductor, dulzor, error, factor, favor, freidor, frescor, gestor, guiador, hechor, honor, horror, junior, labor, lector, lentor, mayor, mejor, menor, mentor, meyor, oidor, olor, pastor, peor, primor, raptor, rector, rumor, ruptor, sabor, sensor, señor, tambor-

—Creo que ya es suficiente. —Lucy lo paró al tener apuntado lo suficiente como para poder hacer varías rimas.

—Otra cosa que necesitas Luce. —Dijo Lincoln usando el sobrenombre que usaba Lynn para definir a su hermanita como su "Luz" de la oscuridad.

—N-No, eso es todo, gracias por ayudarme, Lincoln. —Con la cara un sonrojada, ella se baja del sofá y después comenzó a subir por las escaleras.

—Hmm, eso fue raro. —Lincoln volteo a su derecha y nota que Lana estaba completamente dormida —. ( _Vaya, Lana, no esperaba que te quedarás dormida tan rápido, pero no te culpo siendo que veías un programa que no te gustaba, aparte teniendo que ayudar a Lucy con su poema.)_ —Se dijo así mismo mientras cargaba a Lana con cuidado en no despertarla —. Mírate, tan linda como Lola. Ya me imagino lo hermosa que sería cuando llegues a ser mayor. Solo espero que Lola no te mate cuando llegues a tener la misma belleza que ella. —Lincoln comenzó a llevársela para arriba.

* * *

 **En el cuarto de Lana y Lola**

—Ya está. —Lincoln acomodo la sábana y después le dio un beso en la cabeza de Lana.

—Ahora que acabaste de acomodarla, es hora de que te pongas el traje de mayordomo. —Lola apunta a su cama y ella había un traje de mayordomo.

Lincoln dio un suspiro bastante cansado.

—Podemos hacerlo mas tarde. No quiero despertar a Lana y-

—Mira Lincoln. —Mirando a su hermano con los ojos afilados —. Hoy es el día en donde tengo que demostrar los modales y por esas ocacion no quiero mostrar lo mejor de mi así que. —Lola se levanta de su mesita de té y después camino hacia donde esta su hermano, una vez cerca, ella lo agarra del cuello del polo naranja y lo obliga a encarar en su cara —. Mira lo que voy a decirte ya que no me gusta volver a repetir las cosas así que pon mucha atención de lo que te voy a decirte.

Lincoln trago saliva e intentó lo posible en no mostrar algo de miedo.

—Vas a ponerte el traje de mayordomo quieras o no quieras ya que si no lo haces. —Con las fuerzas que tenia jaló a su hermano hacia donde esta la mesita y de ahí tira su peluche, una vez que la silla estaba disponible, ella sacó algo bajo la mesa y de ahí sacó a un conejo ya vestido como para tenerlo preparado para una ocasión especial.

—Bun-Bun! —Lincoln esclavo al ver a su conejo de peluche favorito —. Acaso tu-

—Así es queridísimo sirviente. —Interrumpiéndolo mientras lo volvía a jalarlo y llevarlo a su cama —. Como estoy de buenas, tienes exactamente 5 minutos para que te cambies, y si por una razón te tardas o no estas bien arreglando. —Lola suelta el cuello y después abre su cajón, de ahí sacó unas tijeras —. No querrás que tu conejo tenga un pequeño corto en una de sus orejas. —Lola extendía y cerraba las tijeras, haciendo que el ruido filoso de las tijeras lograran penetrar los oídos del albino.

—Esta bien, Lora, lo haré. Pero por favor no le hagas daño a Bun-Bun. —Lincoln toma el traje de mayordomo y de golpe dale del cierto de las gemelas.

—Sabía que lo harías. —Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa victoriosa y diabólica.

* * *

 **En el pasillo de la planta alta.**

Después de una hora de tortura sirviendo te a la princesa de los demonios, Lincoln se adentra a su cuarto y comienza quitarse su traje de mayordomo, luego de desvestirse toma sus ropas y una vez puesto sus ropas el sale del cuarto pero no antes chocar contra alguien.

 **¡POW!**

—Ouch! —Gimió Lincoln al caerse por de tras, luego se levanta y mira con quien se había chocado. Y para su mayor sorpresa se había chocando con Leni —. Leni estas bien? —Se acercó hacia la modelista.

—Si estoy bien. —Leni miro la mano de su hermano y después lo toma para que así pudiera levantarse —. No se qué pasó? Estaba caminando por el pasillo con los ojos cerrados y de pronto choque con algo que normalmente me haría golpear la cara, pero al parecer no me hizo nada en la cara. —Leni se toca su rostro y nota que no le dolía mucho su cara —. Pero aún así me duelo un poco mi cuerpo. —Se afrontaba un poco la escalada.

Lincoln entendió de lo que había pasado. Al parecer Leni había caminado con los ojos cerrados, y como no podía ver en donde caminaba, era inevitable que ella chocaría con el, aún así también tuvo la culpa siendo que el tampoco ponía atención en donde camina enfrente. Pero aún así por que Leni camina hacia la donde estaba su cuarto?

—Leni, por que caminabas hacia esa dirección? —Preguntando el peli blanco a su segunda hermana mayor.

Leni se había recuperado del golpe y de ahí recordó por la cual estaba caminando hacia la dirección del cuarto de su hermanito.

—Ah cierto! Quería preguntarte si querías ser mi modelo para así poder hacer diseño, al parecer tuve una pequeña orden de mi jefa y quería mostrarle que podía crear buenas ropas para niños de tu edad. Si me ayudaras cierto, Linky? —Leni mostrando unos ojos muy brillantes esperando impacientemente por la respuesta de su hermanito.

Lincoln sin opción le dice:

—Esta bien, Leni, te ayudaré.

Una vez dicho, la modelista lo abraza muy fuerte y luego se lo lleva a su cuarto sin siquiera darle tiempo de dar un respiro.

Luego de otra hora de tortura, aguantándose las ganas de llorar por tanto pinchado que le dio y a parte ser humillado siendo que le tomaba unas fotografías y se las daba esa información a sus amigas para que le dará su opinión sobre el diseño que hacía su hermana. El finalmente llega a su cuarto, pero no antes ser volado por los aires ya que adentro de su cuarto estaba do grandes bocinas de estéreo, en la cual la rockera se sube encima y después comenzó gritar.

—Muy buenas tardes everyone! Espero que estén listo ya que esto se pondrá de pelos. —La rockera estaba apunto de tocar su hacha hasta que Lincoln la detiene.

—Espera Luna! —Lincoln logro tomar el brazo y lograr parar a la rockera.

—Dude Bro. Qué pasó carnal. —Diciendo la rockera con ese acento inglés que le encanta usar para definirse como una rockera británica.

—Nada, Luna. Solo... —Mirando el estéreo que estaba debajo de los pies de su hermana —. Por que pusiste tus bocinas en la entrada de mi cuarto? —Preguntó el albino a su tercera hermana mayor.

—Bueno verás yo-

Antes de que la rockera pudiera hablar, la puerta de la habitación de alado se abrió, y de ahí salió una niña con una expresión molesta en ellas.

—Podrían bajar el volumen del shonido! Por culpa del ruido hicieron que Lily deshpertara de su cuna. —Dijo la niña castaña con anteojos que tenía puesto una sudadera de color verde.

—Perdón sis, no tenía idea que Lily estuviera dormida. —Luna algo penada.

—No es la única.

Los hermanos se voltearon y miraron en la puerta de alado a Lana que aún tenía en su rostro algo de sueño.

—Lo siento Lana. —Luna ahora se ponía algo triste.

—Tush dishculpash no sherá de mucha ayuda, al menosh que logresh calmar a la unidad infante de nueshtra hermana Lily.

Adentro de la habitación de Lisa, se escuchaba varios llantos de parte de la infante de la familia.

—Yo lo-

—No te preocupes, Luna. —Lincoln calmando a la rockera —Yo me encargo de, Lily. Tu preocúpate en lo tuyo, y por favor toca en el garage la próxima vez, ya que no queremos que otro incidente vuelva a pasar. —Dándole una sonrisa, Lincoln se adentra a la habitación de la genio u de ahí la puerta se cerró.

—Siempre tan bueno conmigo Little Bro. —Luna guardó su guitarra y después comenzó a empujar su estéreo hacia su cuarto.

* * *

En el cuarto de Lisa y Lily

—Vaya que al fin se durmió. —Lincoln ponía a la infante en su cuna y de ahí miro como su hermanita comenzaba abrazar el oso de peluche al que tanto amor le tenía.

—Muchas gracias por hacerla dormí unidad fraternal mayor llamado, Lincoln. —Lisa le las gracias y después siguió con lo que andaba trabajando.

—Y qué haces Lisa? —Mirando como su hermanita la genio hacía algo en la mesa de trabajo.

—Hmm... recuerdas que me dijiste una vez que en tu sueño te había mandado a universo alterno. —Dice Lisa a su hermano sobre lo que le había dicho sobre el suelo que el tuvo.

—El reloj que podía crear portales? Si lo recuerdo. Fue una experiencia bastante buena... pero al final se tornó algo que desearía poder olvidarlo. —Recordado como sus hermanos lo había torturado y molestado peor de lo que haría sus hermanas.

—Bueno verás. Después de lo que me contaste, hice algo que posiblemente haría un buen uso al reloj, así que cree un el mismo reloj pero con varias funciones —. Mostrando el reloj a su hermano.

—Wow, así que podrás crear portales a mundos alternos. —Lincoln bastante fascinado por ver de nuevo el reloj. Pero antes de poder mirarlo más de cerca, el reloj comenzó tener un corto circuito y de ahí un portal apareció por debajo de sus piezas y si poder reaccionar, el cayó al portal.

—Así es unidad. Tan solo oprimes el reloj y podrás viajar a cualquier universo alterno al que tanto deseas ir, pero todavía es un prototipo, así que espero que- Lincoln? Donde estas? —La genio no encontraba a su hermano por ninguna lado, hasta que se dio cuenta que... —. Oh-no!

* * *

 **En el otro lado del universo**

El albino aún seguía gritando después de haber caído sobre el portal, pero sus gritos terminaron después de que el portal se abriera y de ahí el albino cayó sobre los pies de la tierra.

Una vez calmado, miro a su alrededor y de ahí encontraba nada. Solo un desierto vacío sin nada de vida.

—Oh no! —Lincoln miro hacia arriba y el porta en donde había caído se cerró —. NO! —Lincoln intentó saltar pero era todo en vano —. Cálmate ,Lincoln. Solo es algo que se puede solucionar —. Lincoln checo el reloj e intentó contactar a Lisa. —Lisa! Me puedes oír, Lisa. El alvino desesperado intentó llamar a su hermana y nada —. Esto no me puede estar pasando.

Sin saber que hacer, el albino miro a su alrededor y notaba que algo lo estaba observando.

—Hola. —Una vez dicho, varias criaturas comenzaron a salirse bajo tierra y de ahí comenzaron saltar sobre el —. No no NOOOOO!

* * *

 **En el medio del tren...**

—Ah! —Lincoln se despierta de golpe y nota que ya no estaba en el desierto... si no sentado en un tren —. Otra vez con ese sueño... —Lincoln sacó de su bolsillo y de ahí una pequeña caja, en ella se guardaba un reloj oxidado. El mismo reloj que había usado después del accidente que tuvo. Uno al que el nunca se lo esperaba — Cuanto las extraño chicas. —Dijo el joven albino llorando.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo.**

 **Se que no es mucho siendo que será un tipo de aventuras medieval con magia y tecnología, en la cual Lincoln intentará lo posible en volver a su mundo.**

 **Por ahora dejaré eso para futuro episodios y ya que mañana comenzaré con mis Fic de especial de Halloween, pues hoy será el momento de decirle si habrá algo que especial o no.**

 **Bueno sin decir más, nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


	3. Bienvenido a Valen

Pasaron varias horas después de que Lincoln despertara de su sueño... o mejor dicho un recuerdo olvidado. No había sido fácil para el recordar algo que había pasado casi medio siglo que anduvo atrapado en este mundo, era como volver a empezar desde zero.

Miro por la ventana que estaba a su lado para ver si ya había llegado al lugar de su siguiente destino, y ahí estaba; El Reino de Valen.

El Reino de Valen es uno de los grandes reinos que había en todo continente de Alrest. El continente tiene dividido con 25 subdivisiones, 726 reinos y países, y 436 capitales independizados, pero el reino Valen estaba localizado el centro de todo continente Alrest.

Cuando el tren llegó al estacionamiento, Lincoln noto varios trenes y pasajeros reunidos en un solo punto. Se asoma más para poder ver mejor y nota un tren imperial militar estacionado cerca de la entrada de salida.

—Esto es lo que me faltaba. —El albino rápidamente se levantó, tomó su maletas que estaba al lado suyo y después camino de aprisa pero con calma hacia donde estaba el tocador del baño.

El albino se adentra al baño y ponía el seguro a la puerta. Los pasajeros comenzaron a sonarse por sus ventanas y ven lo que estaba pasando aya fuera en el estacionamiento del tren. Mucho pasajeros a murmuran mientras que otros comenzaba a sentirse incómodo por los soldados que estaba ahí presentes con las armas guardas.

Nadie sabía porque la armada imperial estaba allí. Acaso sería una ocasión especial? Y si lo fuera! Porque no lo supieron en las noticias de periódico o de medios de comunicaciones? Acaso habrá pasado algo en el castillo de valen? Muchas preguntas pararon por las mentes delos pasajeros, en especial unos cuantos hombre que estaban calmados y mirando también por la ventana.

—La armada imperial de Reymosa, eso si que no se ve en todos los días. —El hombre sonriendo mientras ponía su pierna de manera vertical, formando un ángulo recto con su rodilla —. ¿No lo crees Robert?

En el otro lado de los asientos, un hombre muy alto y moreno lo miro de manera desinteresado. Al parecer no le importaba lo más mínimo si el imperio estaba allí o no.

El hombre con la pierna vertical miro de nuevo la ventana y pudo notar que hubo soldados que comenzaba a entrar en los trenes. Al parecer estaba dando una pequeña inspección.

—Y pensaba que nuestro día sería algo fácil. —Bufo mientras miraba a su compañero que estaba a su lado —. Crees que imperio sepa que estamos aquí? —Preguntando mientras su compañero solo lo miro con algo de gracia.

—Dudo que lo sepa, y si lo fuera, dudo que ellos tenga algo de evidencia que demuestre en nuestra contra. —Mirando a los alrededores del el espacio —. Al parecer tenemos cuatros personas que podría dar algo de interés.

—Lo se. —Tronándose unos cuantos dedos de su mano —. Dos mercenarios de rango medio, nivel tenientes, un caza recompensa de clase C, rango treinta, con una posibilidad de una recompensa por su cabeza, y un aventurero con una etiqueta esmeralda —. Luego de terminar de decir las cuatro personas, el comenzó pensar en ese chico de cabellera albina.

—Estas pensando en ese niño no? —El hombre terminó de tronarse sus nudillos y después dio un simple suspiro —. Si... pero es raro... no pude sentir nada de su nivel de energía, ni mucho menos sentir algo de magia en si.

—... posiblemente solo sea un simple campesino... aún así... —El intento recordar la imagen del joven peli blanco. No sabía por qué la insistencia pero le daba una mala espina sobre ese muchacho —. Que opinas Robert.

El hombre moreno solo miro a sus compañeros, cierra sus ojos y después dio un simple suspiro. El sabía lo que le estaba hablando sobre ese niño, no era normal que alguien tan joven vendría solo en un tren si ninguna supervisión de un adulto, aparte el ropaje que tenía era un tipo de anti detección, exactamente iguales en lo que ellos usaban.

—Por ahora nuestras prioridad es seguir con lo planeado. Así que solo mantenga lo planeado y veremos si ellos tiene algo de utilidad o no. —El moreno se recostó con los brazos cruzados y cierras sus ojos.

—Ya oíste nuestro líder, seguir con lo planeado. —El hombre nota algo —. Por cierto, donde esta la novata?

—Ella está afuera como siempre, pero eso es lo de menos. —Al terminar de hablar, unos soldados comenzaron adentrase al tren.

Los pasajeros en el tren tenía la mirada fija a cada uno de los soldados armados. Los únicos que no estaban nerviosos eran las personas que ya tenía experiencia con ese tipo de situación, en la cual no mostraba ninguna señal de miedo, si no algo de aburrimiento y pereza.

—Lamentamos mucho por la interrupción, pero hoy tenemos un código amarillo nivel cuatro en esta área. —Las pasajeros no entendieron de lo que decía, pero para los expertos sabía de que estaban hablando.

 _—Al parecer los rumores son ciertos... eso si que se pondrá algo complicado._ —Pensó el hombre mientras bajaba su pierna y lo ponía en el suelo.

Cuando todos los pasajeros estaban pensado si podía levantarse y salir hacia afuera, la puerta se abre y de ahí un soldado aprecio en la entrada junto con unos cuantos más.

—Muy bien! Todos los pasajeros por favor salga uno por uno mientras checamos sus pertenencia, también les vamos hacerles unas preguntas así que por favor sea lo más sinceros posibles. —Una vez dicho, las pasajeros de enfrente de levantaron y tomaron sus pertenencias.

Los que estaban enfrente fueron los primeros en checar, cada soldado inspeccionaba las pertenencia mientras otros hacía preguntas simples preguntas.

Cuando llegaron el turno de los mercenarios, ellos le dieron sus cosas y notaron cosas inusuales, luego de eso les hicieron preguntas.

—Ustedes tiene permisos de usar armas de fuego? —Los mercenarios no dijeron nada y sólo sacaron unos cuantos papeles. Tardaron un buen rato en inspeccionar los permisos y se dieron cuenta que eran válidos.

—Muy bien pueden progresar. El que sigue. —Los dos mercenarios caminaron a la salida del tren.

Luego del un tiempo, cada pasajero continuaron hasta que casi todo el cuarto estaba completamente vacío.

—Ya creo que son todos. —El soldado miro los asientos y nota que había un cuarto de tocador —. Espera, aún debemos checar si hay alguien en el tocador, iré a checar —. El soldado camino por todo el pasillo hasta llegues al tocador, nota que el cerrojo de ocupado y decide tocar la puerta —. ***Knock* Knock*** Abre la puerta que es la fuerza imperio de Reymosa! —Esperando una respuesta.

Lincoln se asusto por el llamado del soldado, sabía que ellos iban a checar el baño eventualmente. Sabía que si el saliera así y fuera inspeccionado, los comenzaría hacer varias preguntas. Pero por suerte el ya venía preparado.

—Fuerza imperial de Reymosa? —Lincoln hablo de pretendiendo estar sorprendido. Necesitaba actuar para así no tener sospechas de él.

—Así es, le pido que salga del baño de inmediato. —El soldado ahora se retrocede pero aferrando el arma que tenía.

No pasó un segundo y la puerta se abre de manera lenta. El soldado se posiciona en caso de que algo pudiera pasar, y una vez que la puerta se habré con su totalidad, ve a un joven albino de una edad de casi 21 años, un poco más alto que el soldado.

—Perdón por eso. —Lincoln sale del baño y después miró a su alrededor —. Oh ya todos se fueron?!

—Así es, y al parecer usted es el último pasajero que queda. Así que por favor muéstrenos su equipaje y le haremos varias preguntas. —El joven muchacho de casi 18 años le da sus cosas, después un soldado comenzó hacer varias preguntas.

—Muy bien, cual es el propósito de su viaje? —Lincoln le responde.

—Nada más vengo de turismo. —Diciendo de manera calmada.

El soldado lo miró y nota los ropajes del joven.

—Eres un aventurero, mercenario, casa recompensa, o un veterano militar. —De nuevo el peli blanco le responde.

—Aventurero, rango plateado, tipo caballero. —Lincoln saca una etiqueta plateada. Al hacer eso hizo que el soldado se impresionara un poco, ser un aventureros plateado le daba muchas beneficios y también algo de respeto.

—Muy bien. —El Soldado miró a su compañero, nota que el había terminado de checar las cosas y después le asiente de que nada raro tenía, así que continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Pasaron varios minutos y después el soldado había terminado

—Muy bien esto es todo. Bienvenido a la capital de Valen, joven aventurero.

Lincoln asiente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del tren. La cual estaba repleta de soldados y listo para dispara en caso de una amenaza. Al parecer su visita para encontrase con su viejo amigo sería uno bastante apresurado. Solo espero que su amigo no se aya ido antes de poder darle un saludo, ya que encontrarlo sería como una aguja en un pajar.

* * *

 **En el centro de la capital.**

Lincoln camino en las calles mirando los alrededores del lugar. Había muchas tiendas que podía visitar y cosas que podía comprar, pero lamentablemente no podía ya que el dinero que traía no servía, tenía que cambiar sus monedas del reino que estuvo por la de este, así que debería ir a un banco.

En el momento que camino, pudo notar una gran multitud gente caminando por todos lodos, en ese momento, un hombre chocó con el y después se marcha sin decir ninguna disculpa. En este reino muchas cosas podría pasar, pero nada se le puede escapar de sus manos.

—Hmm... Parece que no lo va ocupar. —Lincoln levanta su mano y veía una gran bolsa de llena de monedas. Posiblemente de la gente que había sido robado por ese ladro.

Estas calles hay muchas ratas para tomar lo que sea, era algo normal en cualquier capital del castillo. No había forma de poder evitarlo siendo que dejar el ladrón tome tu dinero y después perseguirlo, o robarle el ladro y tener algo de dinero extra. Aún así dinero es dinero.

* * *

 **Banco de Valen**

—Bienvenido nuestro banco, en que le podemos servirle. —Dijo la recepcionista mientras daba una hermosa sonrisa. Lincoln sacó un enorme bolsa.

—Vengo cambiar esto. —Habré la bolsa y saca una moneda dorada. La recepción levantó sus ceja por la moneda —. Soy del reino del Temería y vengo de turista, como ya sabes, mis monedas no son muy válidas en este reino. —La chica toma la moneda y comenzó a inspeccionar la moneda. Tal como ella espera, la moneda era válida.

—Muy bien, pero para ser cambio, deberá tener una cuenta con nosotros. ¿Tiene usted una cuanta en nuestro banco? —Lincoln asistió y saca una llave con números marcados en ella. La recepcionista se impresión por el color de la llave que era dorado.

—¡O-oh vaya!... —Toma la llave y comenzó dejar la recepción.

Lincoln espero por un rato mientras tomaba un periódico que estaba cerca de el. Al parecer alguien lo había dejado por accidente o tal vez ya no tenía mucho uso de ello. Lincoln comenzó leerlo y se sorprendo por lo leia.

Al parecer un grupo de terrorista no identificado atacó el castillo de Valen ayer en la noche, al parecer los terrorista comandada una Horna de monstruos que atacaron por sorpresa el castillo, lo bueno era que había varios héroes que estaba el pueblo de castillo y lograron calmar la situación. Era sospecho, quien diablos atacaría el castillo sabiendo que ahí guardaba uno de los mejores caballeros del reino? No lo sabría hasta poder hablar con el y aclarar bien las cosas.

—Perdón por la tardanza. —Llegando la recepcionista. Lincoln bajo el periódico y le da a la recepcionista una sonrisa.

—No es nada. —Esperando que esto acabará de una vez. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, necesitaba ir al lugar de encuentro de una vez antes de que el imbecil logrará escapar.

—Muy bien Señor Loud, sus ahorro familiares están intactos igual como lo está después de 2 años de ausencia, solo le cobramos los interés pero eso usted ya lo sabía, pero para asegurarles que nosotros no le robamos, aquí está su estado de cuenta bancario.

Lincoln tomó la hoja y checo el estado actual de su cuenta, al parecer todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado, aunque eso era lo de menos, de todos modos eso iba ser un dinero olvidado después de que el lograra salir de este mundo. Que bueno que no había dado todo su dinero a la caridad.

—Todo está bien Sr. Loud? —Preguntó la recepcionista. Lincoln solo asistió su cabeza para luego verla directamente a los ojos.

—Si todo está en orden. —La recepcionista por lo que escucho —. Ahora que sabe que tengo cuenta, podría cambiar las monedas por favor, tengo algo de prisa y no quiero llegar tarde.

—Por supuesto señor Loud, en unos momentos le cambiaremos sus monedas. —La joven agarra la bolsa, y con apenas podía sostener la gran bolsa que tenía.

Pasaron varios minutos y la joven regresó con la misma bolsa que le había dado y después se la da al albino.

—Muy bien, usted tenía 16 monedas platinas, 84 monedas de oro, 120 monedas de plata y 30 monedas de bronce. Todas cambias y lista para usarse en cualquier parte de Valen. Algo más que le pueda servir . —Lincoln agita su cabeza, negando más su servicios.

—Es todo gracias. —Lincoln le da una moneda de oro a la recepcionista.

—S-señor! No puedo aceptarlo. —Parecía asombrada por el gesto que le daba.

—Tómalo, es algo por tomarte tu tiempo. —Lincoln se despide y dejó a la recepcionista.

La recepcionista toma la moneda y ve como el peli blanco salía del banco. La joven no pudo evitar dar un suspiro mientras un pequeño sonrojo comenzaba aparecer su, y lo único que podía pensar ahora, era si podía volver a verlo de nuevo.

Solo tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

 **En la posada, Noroeste de la capital.**

Lincoln había llegado a la posada en donde ahí se iba a encontrarse con el. Pero antes de poder abrir la puerta, su cuerpo comenzó a salir humo y después su cuerpo comenzó decrecer. Sin perder el tiempo fue a un cayeron y de ahí una bola de humo comenzó aparecer en ese callejón.

Después de unos minutos Lincoln salió del callejón, ahora con la edad de once años. Las poción corría bien rápido sus efecto, y ya casi le quedaba unos cuantos pociones más para volver a ser grande. No sabía por cuánto seguiría usando sus pociones, ni siquiera tenía la intención de usarlo, pero ya era tarde de arrepentirse. Camino hacia la puerta y la abre, para su suerte no había mucho en la recepción, solo dos bellas y lindas mujeres muy jóvenes.

Camino hasta llegar a la recepción, bajo sus cosas al suelo y después miro con atención a las dos jóvenes, con mucho cuidado escogió a la izquierda. Si escogiera bien, no tendría que dar mucha explicación, pero si no, pues adiós a su amigo.

—Hola jovencito, en que puedo ayudarte. —La recepcionista le dio una sonrisa bastante serena. Era una joven rubia con cabellos largos muy arreglada, piel muy blanca y ojos azules.

—Me pueden dar una habitación? —Diciendo con calma mientras la otra recepcionista daba una risa basta amistosa. Sabía que eso pasaría, pero no podía culparla.

—Y tus padres? —Preguntó la otra recepcionista. Era una peli roja y igual de arreglada pero con cabellos cortos, piel clara como porcelana, ojos de color verde.

—No tengo padres. —Dijo con calma mientras que las recepcionista se sorprende por lo que le dijo el peli blanco —. Pero bueno no vine aquí hablar sobre mi, así que tiene una habitación disponible o no? Tengo algo de prisa y se que una de ustedes me podría ayudar. —Tenía mucha prisa, así que mejor era dar algo para que así terminara lo más rápido posible.

—Bueno... desearía poder ayudarte pero... —Lincoln sacó un papel negro junto una moneda platino, después se lo da a la recepcionista —. Y esto —. La joven toma el papel y la moneda que por un momento pensó que era de plata, pero después la joven abrió los ojos y de ahí su rostro comenzó a cambiar de manera seria y fría —. Que tipo de habitación desea. —Dijo con una voz muy serena pero algo de frialdad, haciendo que su compañera se incomodara un poco.

—Uno decente, no importa de que tipo, mientras que no haya "Ratas negras" por aquí. —Lincoln ahora le daba una mirada bastante calmada y muy desafiante. La recepcionista asistió y fue por la llave de la habitación, luego regresó con la llave.

—Por cuanto tiempo piensa quedarse? —Lincoln lo pensó por un segundo hasta que comenzó a responder.

—Tres días, pero si algo pasa pediré una extensión. —La recepcionista asiente y toma nota en el libro —. Sería 70 monedas de platas. — El albino le una moneda de oro. La recepcionista checa y nota que era genuina, aunque sabía que lo era por la moneda platina que le dio.

—No se preocupe por el cambio. —Agregó mientras esperaba que terminada de checar. No quería perder más tiempo.

La rubia asistió y continuó con los asuntos del chequeo, después le da su pluma.

—Firme su nombre y toma las llaves. —El albino toma la pluma, firmó su nombre y de ahí tomó las llaves.

—Muchas gracias. —Lincoln le da una sonrisa. La joven pelirroja se aguantaba las ganas de no abrazarlo por lo lindo que era, pero la rubia solo cerró sus ojos y después lo miro de manera serena.

—Algo más que pudiera ayudarte? —el albino le pregunta.

—Aquí hay serpientes? —La pelirroja no entendió, pero la rubia si. —No. —Lincoln la miro y ve que ella asistió.

—Muy alegro. —Aliviado por la respuesta —. Bueno chicas nos vemos luego. —El albino toma sus cosas y se despide de la recepción.

Una vez que Albino se fue, la rubia cayó rendida y se recostó en la mesa. Ella no era una simple recepcionista con cara bonita, tenía tantos secreto que una vez que se miraba sus manos, podía imaginarse la sangre manchadas en sus manos.

—Ocurre algo Starla? —Pregunto la pelirroja, algo preocupada.

La rubia miró a su amiga. No le gustaba mucho que le tuviera que guardar secretos a su mejor amiga, pero era mejor así si que ella se diera cuenta de su pasado.

—No pasa nada. Solo algo cansada, eso es todo. —Levantándose de nuevo y comenzando arreglar su cabello.

—Ese niño es muy adorable no? En especial su lindo cabello plateado. —La pelirroja se imaginada acariciando al albino.

—Si lo es... —Al principio pensó que era un niño perdido. Pero después de darle la hoja. Supo de inmediato que ese niño era una gran amenaza. No sabía cómo, aparte no podía sentir su magia ni mucho menos el nivel energía que tenía. Pero aún así... tenía contactos con lo de bajo mundo, en especial con esa organización —. _Ese niño... debo mantener mi guardia a partir de hoy..._ —pensó la rubia mientras miraba a su amiga.

* * *

 **En las calles, en el centro de la capital.**

Lincoln llegó en un callejón sin salida, parecía un simple muro común y corriente, pero toda vista engaña los ojos. Miro por los alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera y de ahí sacó un lente. A ponerlo en el ojo, logro ver una puerta oscuridad.

—Muy obvio para ser sincero.

Se acercó a la puerta y usa la llave del cuarto que le dio la recepcionista. Parecía que el cerrojo podía dar vuelta como un tipo de candado, así que giró de una forma en la que haría su casillero de su antigua escuela. Vaya que extrañaba su casillero.

 **¡Clip!**

—Ya está.

Se adentra a la puerta y lo cierra con mucho cuidado, luego se voltea y ve lo que había en su interior. Y vaya que no había cambiado nada. Camino hasta salir del callejón y se encontraba con pocos personas que se la pasaba su tiempo en las tiendas que había.

El lugar era oscuro con pocas tiendas, había mucho que podía comprar; armaduras, armas, pociones, todo lo que uno podía necesitar... si es que todo eso no fuera prohibido por su puesto. Quería comprar lo que realmente valía, pero Lincoln no podía distraerse, no cuando su amigo planeaba irse sin decir hola.

Lincoln llegó en una taberna bastante destruído, parecí que se iba a colapsar en cualquier momento, pero eso no le impedía en entrar, se adentra adentro y mira lo que había en su alrededor. Y ahí estaba.

—Ahí estas vagabundo.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo.**

 **Como pueden ver, Lincoln al fin encontró al vagabundo. Que pasará ahora que la armada imperial que está en el reino de Valen? En el siguiente capituló habrá más preguntas que respuestas, ya que uno piensa lo que va pasar a partir de ahora.**

 **Este tendrá temporadas ya que quiero dar realismo a la historia, y cuando digo realismo, habrá muchas escenas explícitas que hará que el mundo que rodea la historias sea muy realista. Así que espero que aguanta Ilya que habrá muchas escena Gore como el Lemon.**

 **Nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


	4. Buscando que hacer

Sin perder más el tiempo. Lincoln camino hacia donde esta el vagabundo.

Los vagabundos son sujetos muy misteriosos que se dedican en hacer varias cosas que no mucho lo saben. Son gente al que no se deba confiar, pero se gana la vida haciendo actividades al que muchos lo consideran como... inhumanos. Muchos dicen que están en un nivel más allá de lo que uno se imagina, tanto que hasta los mismos señores demonio y seres divinos les temen. Muchos dirán que solo son puros rumores que ellos mismo los pone para prevenir ser buscados. Pero lamentablemente no era el caso.

—¡Vagabundo! —Grito Lincoln, intentando llamar la atención del hombre que estaba sentado en la esquina de la barra. El hombre era un asiático de cabellos negros muy corto, vestía una gabardina muy larga, llevaba unos protectores en su hombres que al parecer era de piel de una bestia, una gorra con escama de serpientes y botas de cuero.

—¡¿Huh?! —Hombre alza su cabeza y gira un poco hacia atrás —. ¿Que demonios? —Miró por los lados y no encontraba nada. Al parecer había bebido mucho y ahora piensa que estaba escuchando voces en su cabeza.

—Aquí bajo. —El vagabundo bajo su cabeza, y para su mayor sorpresa, veía a un niño todo vestido con algo de armadura. Pero lo que le llamo más la atención era la cabellera blanca que tenía.

—Oye mocoso, ¿no eres demasiado joven para estar en una taberna de mala muerte? —Dijo el hombre un poco ebrio, pero no tanto como para ser una estupida pregunta.

—Si, así es. Pero no soy tan joven, apenas e comenzado a mis sesenta. —Lincoln bufo un poco mientras el comenzaba a sentarse a su lado.

—Acaso eres un enano... no, viéndote mejor creo que eres un duende, ¿cierto? —El albino sacudió su cabeza.

—Es increíble que no me reconozcas a tu mejor cliente. — El vagabundo miró una vez más al chico y después su rostro cambió por una bastante estupefacto.

—¡Rabbit! —Lincoln asiente —. No lo puedo creer. Mírate. —Lincoln solo dio un suspiro bastante aburrido —. Así que... ¿encontraste al dragón?

—Si... —Lincoln miro al hombre que aún estaba limpiando el vaso vacío de cristal —. Me puedes servir algo de agua por favor —. El hombre asiente y fue por pequeño barril, usa el vaso que tenía en la que lo limpiaba para llenarlo de agua y de ahí se lo da a Lincoln —. Gracias. —El hombre se retira del lugar, entrando por la puerta que estaba atrás.

—Bueno pues. Aquel tengo honor de servir a la misma leyenda en persona. —El vagabundo dándole elogios al albino.

—Nada más vine para hacer varias cosas, ya sabes, lo usual... — Lincoln saca algo de su bolsillo —. Y también visitar a mi mejor vendedor del bajo mundo. —Sacando una pequeña caja negra.

—Jajaja, vaya que me elogias amigo. —Viendo la pequeña caja —. ¿Que clase de bestia me tienes ahora? —. Emocionado por saber el contenido de la caja.

—Solo un dragón mitológico que atrapa en una mission, nada más eso. —Lincoln le da una hoja dibujando con detalle, al dragón que capturó.

—Mmm... vaya la bestia que me trajiste. "Agros" el dragón encarnado. Y pensaba que iba ser más intimidante. — El vagabundo puso el dibujo en la mesa mientras tomaba la pequeña caja —. Mmm... así que... cuando quieres por el dragón? —Lincoln lo pensó por un momento, y una idea le salió por su cabeza.

—Que tal si me das el descuento por las cosas que te pedí. No creo que sea mucho claro. —Lincoln miro al vagabundo con una expresión bastante tacaño. Al parecer sigue siendo igual de codicioso.

La codicia del vagabundos será y siempre será un misterio para el albino. Nada podía ser un codiciado cuando uno anhela tener lo que uno quiere. Los vagabundos son codiciosos, eso era claro, pero cada hombre tiene su codicia, en especial para esa serpiente que lo tiene enfrente.

A principio cuando lo conoció, no le dio una buena impresión, al contrario de los demás vagabundos que conoció en su viaje. Pero entre todos los vagabundos que conoció, la serpiente era uno de los más confiables,.. pero también el que tanto a odiada.

Aún recuerda los momentos que tuvo que pasar cuando se encontró con la serpiente, lo "cínico" que era, lo loco y despreciables que era. Una persona al que tanto queria matar con sus propias manos. Las vidas inocentes que tuvo que tomar, solo para con placerle los juegos sadicos que tenía. Un simple juego al que muchos participan solo por un deporte.

Lincoln miro al vagabundo para saber si el acepto su oferta.

—Vaya que me pides mucho. — El vagabundo comenzaba rascar su nuca mientras daba una expresión bastante indecisa sobre si la acepta lo que le ofrece.

Lincoln con la cara bien incrédulo. Nunca espero que este vagabundo fuera más tacaño, y el ya había conocido a mucha gente como el. De lo más tacaño qué conoce, el se tomaría el primer puesto, lastima que ya hay alguien más en su lista.

—Pero como eres mi mejor cliente, pues te daré como un cincuenta por cierto. —El vagabundo se levanta de su mesa. Lincoln lo miro y ve como el levantaba su abrigo, y de ahí sacó unos objetos. —Aquí lo tienes mocosos —. Azoto la caja en la mesa de ahí le da una llave.

Lincoln tomó la llave y abre la caja. La caja parecía muy bien forjada y brillante, como si la caja fuera recién hecha. Cuando lo abre, pudo notar tres cosas; Una navaja, un cristal, y un pergamino baste viejo.

Lincoln tomó la navaja, checo con detalle la hoja y de ahí nota las letras impregnadas en la empuñadura.

—"La traición se paga". —Murmuró el albino, pero sus palabras lograron llegar en los oídos del vagabundo.

—Es algo para recordarte que sin importara lo que pase, la traición siempre se paga con la sangre. Y eso es para todo lo que me quieren traicionar. —El vagabundo carcajeó mientras volvía a sentar en su mesa y luego tomar otro trago.

—No me lo tienes que recordar. —Lincoln puso aún lado la navaja y de ahí saca un cristal —. Parece ser que está en su totalidad. El cristal está hecho de Etherion, cierto?

—Por supuesto que si. El cristal está hecho de puro"Ether", con tan solo un fragmento, puedes convertir cualquier arma o armadura en un elemento. Bueno eso depende como lo quieras. Necesitarías de un buen alquimista o un hechicero para tener el elemento que quieras, o al menos crear algo.

Lincoln puso el cristal en donde estaba la navaja, luego miro el pergamino en la caja y de ahí lo saca. Pero al momento tocar la cuerda del pergamino, el vagabundo lo toma de la muñeca, sorprendiendo mucho al joven peli blanco.

—Yo no haría eso. —El vagabundo suelta la muñeca de Lincoln —. Sabes lo difícil es poner todo eso en ese pergamino, cierto?

Lincoln miro el pergamino. Al parecer si lo que dijo el vagabundo es cierto, posiblemente todo este adentro.

—Muy bien. —Lincoln saca una bolsa pequeña, inserta sus dos dedo y lo expande para luego sacar dos pequeños diamante cubiertas con una mancha carmesí. —Haber si eso lo cubre.

El vagabundo toma las dos pequeñas piedras para comenzar a examinarlas. Saco una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir en ella, pequeñas y minúsculas palabras, coloca las piedras al revés y después las mira con mucho cuidado. Al no notar nada que reflejaba, toma la piedra la pequeña piedra y le comienza empañar, miro con detalle para luego hacer lo mismo con la segunda piedra, después de terminar con la segunda piedra, saca un pequeño escala y de ahí comenzó a pesar los diamante. Al parecer el peso era apropiado para ser considerado como un diamante real, pero aún así necesitaba checar una cosa más.

El vagabundo levanta su abrigo y saca una pequeña linterna, pone la linterna en la mesa y de ahí comenzó a encenderla, en vez que la llame fuera rojo, era violeta, de ahí el vagabundo pone las piedras arriba de la linterna, ambas piedras brillaban y notaba la calidad de ello. El guardó todo sus cosas en su gabardina mientras se dibujaba así mismo una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Vaya que si son de las buenas. Y dime Linc, ¿cuantos inocentes tuviste que matar para tener esas preciosidades? —El Vagabundo, mirando los diamantes.

—Vaya forma de preguntarme. Solo dire que fueron regalos de...

—Oh ya veo. Así que cuantas mujeres te acostaste,

Lincoln pasmado, se apartó la vista con la cara ruborizado. No podía creer que el sugiriera eso como su segunda opción, sabía que tenía que mantenerse la boca cerrado.

—Hahaha! Vaya diablito que me saliste. Apuesto que te aventaste a esas niñitas que las tenías de huérfanas. Vaya enfermo que me saliste, aunque para serte sincero, no estabas tan feo en tus cincuenta cuando te vi la última vez ¡Oh-hablando de eso! Nunca te pregunte el, ¿por qué eres así de renacuajo?

Cuando le pregunto sobre su estatura, Lincoln le cuánta todo al vagabundo; en cómo llegó al lugar donde vivía el dragón, y de cómo la cago en cumplir su deseo de volver a casa. El vagabundo al escuchar cada detalle sobre su fábula, el solo se reír mientras le pedía al camarero que le trajinera más tragos y así continuó hasta que ya era muy tarde.

Una vez que la taberna estaba apunto cerrar, Lincoln le ayuda el vagabundo a caminar y llevarlo en un lugar que el había marcado en el mapa de la capital, en donde ahí tenía que dejar a su amigo. Tenían que ir discretamente ya que aún había guardias y soldados camino por todo capital. No quería tener problemas de nuevo siendo que le fue incómodo la situación que tuvo el pobre albino, al intentar burlarse de los soldados cuando el estuvo adentro del tren. Así que tuvieron que usar varios métodos de sigilo ya que era la única opción que tenía.

Pero lamentablemente no era así como planeaba el hombre de plan. Las cosas salieron fuera de control por varias razones; una era la estatura, literalmente Lincoln era un niño, se batallaba mucho en cargar al vagabundo ya que era tres veces más grande que el, aparte que usabas guantes mágicos para que le diera fuerza como 20 por ciento más, luego estaba las quejas del vagabundo, quejándose del dolor de cabeza que tenía, realmente había bebido bastante y casi los descubría los guardias del patrol, y por último era la forma del salir de la capitula, y vaya problema que tuvieron.

Pasaron varios momentos pero finalmente había salido de la capital. No lo podía creer los problemas que tuvo que pasar solo para dejarlo afuera. La seguridad de la capital fue tan grade que hasta ya pensó que habría una guerra enemiga, pero lo que el se preguntaba así mismo era, ¿que tipo de enemigo atacaría al reino tan grande de Alrest? En este castillo, hay como cientos o miles de soldados protegiendo del castillo, más aparte los héroes que estaba aquí, por los trabajos que daba los puestos de gremio que daban en la frontera y en cada parte de la capital.

— _Necesitaré buscar algo que hacer. Tal vez vuelva hacer un aventurero y aceptar las solicitudes de trabajo, tal vez un mercenario o un caza recompensa. Diablos que si necesitaré planear mucho, y aparte tengo que encontrar gente para que me acompañe._ —Pensó Lincoln, mientras llegaba lo más profundo de un pequeño busque que estaba como cinco kilómetros de distancia.

Lincoln sabía que este bosque no era muy peligroso, ya que veía a mucho venados y animales silvestres. Aparte de que había una granja más adelante cerca de un pequeño pueblo. Puso el vagabundo en el suelo y de ahí comenzó darle varias cachetadas, no hubo respuesta en ello.

—Vamos amigo. —Lincoln volvió a cachetearlo pero con un poco de fuerza, de ahí el vagabundo se despierta.

El hombre asiático se levanta con una jaqueca, y de la nada, comienza a vomitar por todo el lugar. Tomar casi 6 botellas de alcohol hace que su vomito parezca como un arcoíris, lo bueno era que Lincoln no tomaba mucho, siendo que una vez hizo un gran desmadre en una taberna de mala muerte, cuando el se tomó varios tragos de un vino muy fino al que tanto hablaba la gente del bar.

—Diablos, si que me pase... —El vago miro los alrededores del bosque, luego miro al albino, y de ahí recordó lo que estaba pasando —. O cierto, creo que ya es hora de irme. —El asiático camino de manera torpe, luego se adentra lo más profundo del bosque y de ahí sacó un cristal. Pero antes de que el se fuera, le dice algo al albino —. Recuerda hermano, no te mentas en donde no te llaman si no quieres salir perjudicado. —El vago señaló el castillo —. Parece ser que alguien planea algo tan grande, y yo pienso que será algo muy feo para que tenga la atención de la armada imperial. Así que mejor no te mentas si no quieres que te descubran que aún sigues vivos. Ya muchos piensan que ya moriste por viejo, pero si ellos logran saber que aún sigues vivo y que ahora eres un mocoso. Pues ahí lo único que te puedo decir es que tengas suerte y si necesitas algo, mira al cielo, ahí me encontrarás.

El terminar de darle el consejo a su cliente, el vago rompe el cristal, y de la nada desaparece.

Lincoln solo suspiro. Todo eso nada más para ir por sus cosas, pero al menos vendió el dragón a un buen precio casi razonable. No es que fuera algo tan barato, pero al menos logro tener lo necesario para prepararse. Ahora el problema sería acomodarse a su nueva vivienda en el Capital de Valen.

* * *

 **Posada, en el centro de la capital.**

Ya era del día, Lincoln salió de la posada con un poco de sueño. Al parecer se desveló un poco ya que a volver a la capitula, hizo que se le dificultara en no ser descubierto por los guardias y soldados que aún merodeaba por la calles de la capital. Ser un niño no era muy fácil.

Camino por todo el lugar, ya que necesitaba reconocer de nuevo las calles en donde una vez visitó. No es que no reconocía el lugar, si no que al estar fuera por mucho tiempo, no reconocía mucho los nuevos locales que había en por esas partes de la capital, aparte de que las construcciones ahora era más expansibles inmensas para ser considerado algo mas que una capital, si no más bien parecía una gran fortaleza militar ahora.

Lincoln camino unas cuantas cuadras más, y se adentro en lugares que al principio lo llevaron a puros callejones sin salidas, saliendo accidental mente de la capital, y llevándolo de nuevo a la posada en donde descansaba. Pero al tener un buen mapa, logro llegar al lugar en donde necesitaba ir, y eso lugar era "la oficina principal del gremio de aventureros de la frontera"

Así que el se ingresa al local.

En el momento que entro, había mucha gente formado en el vestíbulo, mientras que otros estaba rodeados por la pared, que al parecer ahí era donde ponía los postes de solicitudes de contratos. Y parecía que se tomaba su tiempo en escoger una.

Lincoln camino y se formó en la fila, miro por los alrededores para ver si algo le podría llamar su atención. Necesitaba analizar y escoger a los candidatos necesarios para saber si realmente les serviría de algo, mientras piensa en que podía hacer para matar el tiempo.

Había muchos aventures en todo lugar, unos con mejor equipamiento y armaduras, mientras que otros no tanto, pero lo que sí necesitaba saber era las etiquetas que llevaba en sus colgantes, y al parecer la mayoría era novatos.

Miro por todo los lados y podía deducir que había treinta novatos con etiquetas de porcelana (Rango 10, lo más bajo), dieciocho de obsidiana (Rango 9), diez de Metal (Rango 8), cuatro de zafiro (Rango 7), cuatro de esmeralda (Rango 6), dos de Ruby (Rango 5), diez de bronce (Rango 4), y ocho de plata (Rango 3). Al parecer no había aventureros de etiquetas de oro (Rango 2), o de platino (Rango 1, lo más alto).

Los aventureros de etiqueta de oro y platino, son considerados como héroes, pero los platinos también se le puede llamar más como campeones o paladines de élite. Casi no se le ven muchos los heroes del rango alto, siendo que ellos le dan los contratos por los mismos reyes y consejo de la orden. Aún que también hay elecciones para los locales de gremio en recibir contratos de alto rango.

—Buenos días a todos.

Lincoln dejó de observar y miró a una joven rubia de cabellos dorados, con el uniforme del gremio, teniendo en sus manos varios hojas que posiblemente era los trabajos listos para pegarlos en la pared.

—Es hora de publicar los trabajos disponible.

Los aventureros emocionados, dejaron que la recepcionista pasara para que ella pudiera poner los trabajos en la pared. Una ves pegados todos los aventures que estaban en la fila comenzaron a ir por la pared de contratos.

—hay uno para cazar un dragon. — Dijo un aventurero, con etiqueta de bronce.

—Necesito ganar experiencia con actos de héroes para subir de rango. —Dice un aventurero, con etiqueta de metal.

—Olvídalo amigo, no tiene las armas, confórmate con los bandidos, La recompensa no está mal. —Agregó un compañero suyo con estoque de metal.

—Los trabajos de porcelana... no pagan mucho, ni quisiera para limpiar zanjas. —Dijo un joven castaño aventurero, con etiqueta de porcelana.

—No seas quisquilloso. —Dice la peli roja aventura, con etiqueta de porcelana, quejándose de su compañero.

—¿Que tal ese? Cazar duendes? Parece hecha por novatos. —El joven castaño, tomó la hoja y se lo mostró a su compañera.

—No escuchaste la chica del gremio, necesitas empezar con las cloacas. —Comentó la joven peli roja.

—¡No veo! ¡A un lado! —Un aventureros peli rojo con etiqueta de plata, empujaba a la multitud hacia aún lado.

—Detente. No empujes. —Un aventuró de cabello negro, con etiqueta de plata, para al peli rojo y lo empuja.

—Tomaremos esa misión. Búscate otra cosa. —Dijo una rubia aventurará con etiqueta plata, con la cara de pocos amigos.

—No puedes hablarme así al mejor de la frontera. —Quejándose el peli rojo.

—Vamos no pelean. —La rubia del gremio intentó calmar a la multitud.

Lincoln con la expresión bastante impresionado, decide continuar con la fila y de ahí llegó con la recepcionista. Cuando llegó, un aventurero estaba hablando con la misma recepcionista que había puesto lo trabajos en la pared, y de cómo el joven le contaba a la pobre mujer sus increíble ásala como aventure. Algo clásico de un hombre que quiere ganar la atención de la joven mujer.

—Y cuando estuvo cerca, fui hacia el troll así cuando iba atacar. —Decía el aventurero con etiqueta de plata. Simulando en cómo había enfrentado al troll.

—Bien hecho. Los trolls son oponentes muy poderosos. —Responde la recepcionista, con una sonrisa.

—Enfrentó a los trolls solo con mi lanza. ¿No soy increíble? —Pone su mano en su cabeza y la desliza hacia atrás, para que los cabellos se paren y le mostrara una forma dramática de lo increíble que era.

—Si. Si estás cansado, le recomiendo una poción de energía. —La hermosa recepcionista, le entrega una poción, al joven aventurero.

—Tomare una. —El aventurero, con la voz de macho, acepta el regalo de la recepcionista, y de ahí se marcha de la recepción.

El albino un poco incomodo por lo que acabo de presenciar, camino hacia enfrente de la reception, y de ahí la joven lo atiende.

—Buenos días, en que le puede ayudar. —La rubia, le da una sonrisa.

—Vengo registrarte para ser aventurero. —Dijo Lincoln, llamando la atención de unos cuantos aventureros. El albino sabía que eso iba pasar, y vaya vergüenza que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo.

La recepcionista no sabía que decir, normalmente aceptaría a los aventureros cuando llegaran a la edad de los 15 años (En la cual es considerado o tratado como adulto en este mundo).

—¿Cuantos años tienes? —Preguntando la recepcionista.

—Tengo quince años. —Lincoln mintió. No era que le mentía, ya era más de sesenta años, pero con lo joven que estaba, no sabría si eso la convencería.

—Ok. ¿Usted puede leer y escribir cierto? —Sacándole una hoja y dándole al peli blanco.

—Si. Lo aprendí en el orfanato. —Tomando la hoja mientras leía con cuidado cada palabra. Al parecer había nuevas normas y reglas —. Ya veo. — Tomando la hoja, mientras firmaba los papeles.

La otras recepcionistas miraron a la rubia con la cara bien preocupante. Era obvio que pensaban que el niño estaba mintiendo sobre su edad, aún que también posiblemente fuera un enano, pero al verlo más de cerca, era tan joven como un niño angelical.

—Ya esta. —Lincoln le entrega su forma a la rubia.

La rabia miraba los paparles, y se sorprende de que la forma estaba toda termina, sin siquiera dejar un espacio vacío. Y al parecer el era un aventurero de clase caballero. Pero lo que le concierna un poco era con no tenía un tipo de elemento o habilidad especial, siendo lo más común para un caballero.

Sin perder el tiempo, la recepcionista se marcha y fue al cuarto de reunión. Al parecer las demás recepcionista no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Acaso dejaría que un niño se convierta en un aventurero? Si el no hubiera escogido a la rubia, posiblemente las demás recepcionista negaría la petición que le hacía al albino.

La rubia administradora regresa con una sonrisa y de ahí mira al albino.

—Lamento por la demora. Lincoln Loud. Tienes 15 años, y eres un caballero.

—Así es. Ahora soy un adulto y quiero ser un aventurero. —Lincoln le respondía con serenidad. —Lincoln ve que la recepcionista pone una etiqueta en la mesa.

—Esta será tu identificación en el gremio. Hay diez Rango de aventurero, y el platino es el mayor, después el oro y luego la plata. Son los que más trabajos tienes los aventureros que ya llevaron la experiencia. Tu rango es de porcelana y tu identificación y el color de la etiqueta muestras que tienes el rango más bajo.

—Así que soy un novato. —Lincoln dio un suspiro en su mente. Sabía que iba a comenzar desde abajo. Nuevas tierras, nuevo comienzo.

—También te ayudará identificarte, solo en caso de que... ya sabes.

—No se preocupe que ya me se la idea. —Lincoln sabía lo que realmente significaba las etiquetas. Las etiquetas es como los collares de perro, si lo pierdes, eso significaría dos cosas; uno sería perdido en acción y el segundo que posiblemente esté muerto. Al menos eso era la idea.

—Bueno, Lincoln. El registro ya está termino. Ya eres oficialmente un aventurero. Si quieres puedes encontrar los trabajos pegados en la tabla, así que busca uno apropiado para tu rango, o puedes unirte en un grupo veterano y crear tu propio grupo. Solo tienes que venir aquí para poder hacer los papeleos de grupo antes de que un trabajo sea realizado.

—Ya veo. —Lincoln toma la etiqueta —. Muchas gracias por todo. —El albino se marcha.

Una vez que el albino se marchara, las demás recepcionistas miraron a la rubia con las caras bastante concertadas por la acción que hizo. Pero la rubia solo dijo que todo estaría bien, y que se asegurara que no tomara los trabajos de muy alto riesgo.

Lincoln por otra parte fue a la tabla, y comenzó ver los trabajos que había. Muchos era de cacería, mientras que otros era de recolección o de rescates.

—Clásico. —Era lo que dijo el albino, antes de poder pensar en lo que realmente debía hacer, y vaya que se tomaría su tiempo.

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Lincoln finalmente comenzara su aventura llena de acción, drama y de muchas tragedias inhumanas que habrá. A partir de ese capituló, habrá mucho contenido explícito, en la cual daré mucho detalle en cada momento que pasara en los alrededores.**

 **Por ejemplo habrá mucha sangre y decapitaciones, también habrás desmembraciones y mucha violacion (Las mujeres será las mas violadas, clásico de esos tipos de tema). Los personajes que acompañaran a lincoln ñ, posiblemente morirán o quedarían traumados de por vida.**

 **Habrá decisiones difíciles pero solo por si acaso, no habrá votaciones de devociones siendo que habrá mucha gente buena que votarán que "no quere que el personaje se muera".**

 **Como dije antes o no se si lo dije, pero esto tendrá temporadas, así que posiblemente esta temporada tendrá como 13 o 15 capítulos.**

 **Cada capituló tendrá como mínimo, 3000 a 5000 palabras. Dependiendo que tanto me inspire.**

 **Cada capituló saldrá por semana, ya que quiero acabar la temporada lo más rápido posible, y continuar con las demás obras que pueda.**

 **Bueno eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado y espero un comentario que me ayuda mucho. Bueno sin decir más. Nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló. Saludos a todos.**


	5. La vida de los aventureros

En el medio del bosque aparecen varios jabalíes corriendo por todas partes. Cada animal se apartaban del camino, mientras que otros no pudieron evadirlos y quedaron envestidos por ellos, haciendo que sus cuerpos salieran volando.

—¡Muy bien chicos, todo listo! —Grito un joven que había sacado un cuchillo y luego cortó la cuerda que estaba escondido bajo las hojas del césped.

Al momento que la soga se cortará, varias trampas escondidas comenzaron aparecer por de bajo la tierra. Varios jabalíes chocaron con un muro de púas, mientras que otros lograron trams pasar las trampas pero con mayores heridas.

La manada sobrevivientes de jabalíes corriendo sin control, pero poco a poco comenzaron a caerse, ya que las heridas que tenias por las primera trampa, hacía que los cerdos peludos con cuernos perdiera mucha sangre, haciendo que cada uno cayeran cansados y después morirse por desangrado.

Cuando el último jabalí cayó muerto, el joven muchacho que había activado la trampa llegó para poder ver cómo y cada uno de los animales peludos, estaban ya tirados y muertos.

En la parte más profundo del bosque, aparece otra manada de jabalíes listo para atacar, pero de la nada, un misterioso rayo les cayó encima de ellos, matando al instante a todos los jabalíes que intentaron atacar al muchacho.

—Esto si que fue increíble. —El chico asombrado por lo que acabo de presenciar.

—Yo tampoco lo pude creer.

El chico miró a su derecha para ver a una chica castaña que llevaba un vestido bastante elegante. Llevaba consignó un cetro bastante largo como de su estatura, varios bolsos con amuletos, y una pequeña daga guardada en la parte trasera.

—Y pensaba que este plan no funcionaría, —La joven chica miró al su alrededor y ve el horrible desorden de cuerpos ensangrentado de cada jabalí tirado por todas partes —. Como desearía que no hubiéramos hecho tanto desorden.

—No es para tanto, Amelia. —Sonriendo a su compañera, como si realmente no fuera gran cosa —. Además nuestro trabajo es acabar con todos los jabalíes qué hay en el bosque, y nada más eso. Ya los demás se encargarán de llevárselo, y por cada jabalí muerto son 5 monedas de platas.

—Lo se, Alex. Pero aún así debisteis escoger un trabajo que no fuera tan sucio. —Amelia se quejaba y se tapaba su nariz, ya que el olor de los jabalíes muertos comenzaba a apestar —. ¿Y donde esta los demás?

—Yo pienso que en el otro lado del bosque, recuerda que tuvimos que separarnos para que los duendes no nos alcanzaran. Aparte dijeron que ellos tenía todo bajo control. —Respondió muy confiado el joven, haciendo que la chica se calmara un poco.

—Espero que tengas razón. Realmente le debemos mucho a Lincoln. —La joven comenzó a juntar sus manos y reza que ambos estuvieran bien.

* * *

 **En el otro lado del bosque**

Los jabalíes y los duendes estaban buscando por todo el bosque a un par de aventureros, en la cual ellos habían persiguiéndolos por toda la tarde. Al parecer la manada estaban exhausto después de a verlos perseguido por casi todo el bosque sin ningún rastro de los humanos, los duendes sabía que aún estaban aquí escondidos en el bosque, lo saben por que podían oler su esencia.

El duende con armadura ordenó que se dispersara y buscara a los humanos, y que avisara si encontraba uno. Se dividieron para hacer grupo de diez, cuatro duende montados en su propio jabalí.

Los grupo se dispersaron para comenzar a buscar a par de humanos. En su grupo tenía uno o dos arqueros listo para dispara, mientras que otros eran duendes armados y listo para dar una pelea.

Caminaron por todo el bosque a buscar a los humanos, pero no hubo rastro de ello. Ellos sabían que estaban aquí, su olor nunca les mintió en donde podría estarlos siendo que eran muy fácil de detectarlo, ya había cazado antes humanos que se atrevían a cruzar en sus bosques, y ningún humano había salido vivo de ello. Pero esto era diferente, y por una razón no le agravaba mucho.

Un grito atrajo nuevamente a los demás, y ello estuvo acompañado del indiscutible olor del par de humanos.

Los grupos se reunieron y fueron en donde provenía los gritos, el olor indiscutible de los humanos le ayudaron mucho a localizar mejor el área, pero cuando llegaron, se sorprende de que tres grupos había sido masacrados.

Al parecer mucho duende tenía clavada flechas en sus cabezas, casi la mayoría disparado justo en el ojo, los jabalíes están todos decapitado, y el resto de los duendes de combate estaban sin sus brazos.

Para lo de su raza era muy desagradable ver a su gente morir de esa manera, en especial siendo multi lados y golpeados si que el rostro pudiera ser tocino dudo.

El duende de armadura dio un grito de furia y ordenó que quemara el bosque. Una decisión arriesgada pero muy efectivo.

Los duendes con arco comenzaba aprender sus flechas y después sounds en los lugares con mucho vegetal para que el incendió se expandiera mas, pero antes de poder jalar la cuerda del arco, los duendes recibe un flechazo a cada uno.

El duende de armadura se sorprende y ve como sus arqueros caían al suelo, los jabalíes se sorprende y comenzaron asustarse. Cada jabalí corría por todas partes, los duendes trataron de calmarlas pero el miedo era más fuerte, sin ninguna opción, los duendes golpearon brutal mente los cerdos para que se detuviera, incluso matarlos si era necesario.

Cuando los jabalíes cayeron al suelo; siendo detenidos o muertos, dos figuras comenzaron salir de los árboles y con las armar firmes. Uno de ellos se lanzó con los duendes que estaba en el suelo y les comienza atacar con su espada, el agita su arma para cortar la cabeza del duende, la cabeza salió volando por los aires.

Los duendes al presenciar la capitación de su compañeros, ellos saltaron todos a la vez para atacar al joven caballeros, pero su intento en atacarlo fueron en vano, ya que uno de los duendes fue atacado por una flechas, sin poder hacer nada, los duendes fueron disparado por las flechas, haciéndolos caer por el suelo. Como todos estaban en el aire, era inevitable poder esquivar los ataque del arquero.

Con horror, el duende con armadura ve como el arquero que estaba arrodillado, usaba su arco para dar a cada duende que estaba en el aire. Al parecer el joven de la espada era la carnada para que los demás duendes pudiera atacar al joven todos a la vez, ya que su grupo estaba secado por la ira en poder acabar con el asesino de su gente.

Con los que quedaba, el duende líder, ordena a su grupo que atacara al arquero, ya que sabía muy bien que los arqueros no era muy buenos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que era mejor acabar con uno y así tener que aliviar con el segundo después.

Los duendes corrieron a toda prisa y prepara para atacar al arquero, pero de la nada, el arquero tira su arco y desvaina su arma, sacando una espada bastante corta pero lo suficientemente filosa para hacer enfrente al pequeño grupo de duendes.

El joven esquiva los primeros golpes y agita su arma para cortar el brazo de un duende. Los gritos de este se lograron escuchar por todo el bosque, llenando el lugar con chillidos desgarradores lleno de dolor y angustia. Mientras que los chillidos aturde a los demás duendes, el joven aprovecha la distracción para robarles las armas a los duendes, y con ello, usarlos y cortarles las extremidades.

Los duendes gritaba del dolor, al perder cada uno de sus extremidades. El duende de armadura no lo podía creer, pensaba que si atacar al arquero ayudaría aumentar las posibilidades de ganar, pero estaba muy equivocado, había subestimado ese par de humanos, y vaya error que cometió.

Ya solo quedando el duende de armadura, el saco un martillo de huesos, hecho por los husos de sus víctimas, corrió para atacar al chico de la espada, pero antes de poder darle un golpe, el duende recibió un flechado en su cráneo. Tanto en acabar con el humano, se le había olvidado completamente del otro, al parecer el que se hizo de carnada tenía un arco con una flecha bastante filosa, tanto que hasta le pudo perforó el casco de huesos que tenía en su cabeza.

El duende cayó muerto en el suelo, junto con los demás duendes que ahora asian muertos.

—Eso si que estuvo cerca. —Dice el que se hizo carnada.

—Te dije que lo tenías todo bajo control. —El joven se quieta el casco, revelando así mismo su rostro mientras el se rascaba su cabeza de caballera albina.

—Dios, si que eran muchos. Si no fuera que habíamos puestos esas trampas, posiblemente ya andaríamos muertos. Ni siquiera podría atinar ningún jabalina con mi puntería de mierda que traigo.

—Vamos, Rice, no te pongas así. Es normal que de ves en cuando no puedas apuntar bien al objetivo, para eso te deje con el duende de armadura. —Comentó el albino mientras se acerca el cadaver muerto del duende de armadura.

—¿Y que pasaría si no hubiera apuntado bien en la cabeza? —Dijo Rice, esperando que dijo era algo el albino.

—Pues obvio que le cortaría su cabeza. El duende estaba muy desesperado en atacarme, que dejó bien descubierto su cuerpo de enfrente, dándome la oportunidad de poderle cortarle el cuello. Pero al aver que el duende se había olvidado completamente de ti, mejor decidí arriesgar que tu fueras el golpe de gracias, y vaya razón que tenía.

El joven arquero se sorprendo por el nivel de confianza que le tenía. Normalmente nadie le pudiera dar ese nivel de confiabas, al menos que ellos dos se conociera desde la infancia, pero el solo lo lleva conociendo hace una semana, desee que el se convirtió en un novato.

—¡Hey chicos!

Los jóvenes se voltean y mira a sus dos compañeros del grupo. Al parecer ambos estaban bien.

—¡Alex, Amelia! Gracias a dios que ustedes están. —Rice corrió a su grupo para darle un abrazo a sus dos compañeros.

—Al igual que nosotros, también nos alegra verlos. Al parecer ustedes tuvieron todo bajo control. —Amelia comentó mientras miraba la horma de duendes y jabalíes muertos por todos lodos.

—Pensábamos que estarían en problemas, así que vinimos lo más rápido posible. Pero viendo el desorden, parece que no era necesario la ayuda. Te dije que ellos estarían bien, Amelia. —Alex quejándose con Amelia.

—Pues no me gusta mucho la idea de poder separarnos en una situación cómo está. Que pasaría si uno de ustedes se lastima o peor... que los mate y los mutilen.

—Pues a nosotros nos daría una muerta rápida, a ti por otro lado te usaría como juguete de entretenimiento, ya que al ser mujer, ellos te violaría para multiplicarse y una vez que se aburra de ti, ellos te mataría de la misma manera que nosotros. Realmente me dan mucha pena por ustedes, siendo que las mujeres les toca lo peor forma de morir. —Comentó Alex, dando su opinión sobre cómo los hombres tiene la muerte rápida mientras que las mujeres las tenía muy lentas.

—¡Por que demonios dices eso! —Dijo alterada la joven mientras una sensación de escalofríos le rodeaba por todo su cuerpo.

—Solo digo que no debes de preocuparte tanto, aparte que Lincoln ya tenía todo solucionado. No lo crees Linc...? —El joven miró a su compañero y ve como el albino estaba diseccionándoles a los duendes con su pequeña daga.

—¡¿Que estas haciendo?! —Preguntó Amelia, un poco asustada por la forma que el albino estaba haciendo con los cuerpos muertos.

—Nada, solo estoy sacando varios materiales que necesito para forjar una espada. Y al parecer ese duende tiene el material que necesito para hacerlo. —Lincoln le responde de manera serena mientras continúa con la disección.

Los demás compañeros se incomodaron por la forma que les respondió de manera tranquila y sereno, pero después lo dejaron y después comenzaron a tomar lo que podía, ya que cada cosa valía algo.

* * *

Los jóvenes había terminado de lo que hacía y prosigue en poner los cuerpos en un pequeño carruaje de carga. Al parecer había cazado a un buen número de jabalíes y con eso posiblemente ganaría mucha plata por los cuerpos.

Lincoln decía que exploraría más al fondo y ver si no había más jabalíes, ya que si dejan uno vivo, posiblemente en un futuro volvería atacar de nuevo al pueblo pequeño en donde ellos habían tomaron el trabajo, y aparte debía también asegurarse que ningún duende estuviera convida, ya que conociendo a esas criaturas, ellos tiende ser muy rencorosos con los humanos y que también tiene la habilidad de multiplicarse como loco.

Camino de nuevo el lugar en donde había matado el duende de la armadura, todo estaba limpio, en exception de la sangre escurrida, pero después nota algo que posiblemente le haría llamar mucho la atención. Se adentro aún más profundo del busco y para su mayor sorpresa, se encontró lo que posiblemente sería el campamento de los duendes.

Se acercó al campamento para averiguar algo, y nota algo muy particular enfrente de una jaula. La jaula era pequeña, pero no tanto como para poder caber como tres o cuatro personas adultas, estaba todo sangrado pero no lo suficiente ya que posiblemente la sangre ya llevaba seca por un largo tiempo.

Checo más al fondo la jaula y logra encontrar una etiqueta de obsidiana, al parecer le pertenecía a un aventurero.

Checo el nombre de la etiqueta y según lo escrito, decía el nombre de Mali Solía. Al parecer era nombre de una mujer, aunque había escuchado ese nombre por algún lugar.

—Lincoln, estás aquí.

El albino se sorprende y sale de la jaula, solo para sorprenderse al ver a Amelia ahí parada sola.

—Hola, Amelia. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Lincoln se acercó a la joven sacerdotisa.

—Tardaste mucho regresar y pensaba que algo malo té había pasado. Así que decidí ir a buscarte. —La joven mira el pequeño campamento —. Así que los duende inmigraron por estos bosques.

—Si. Hoy ya hay más monstrous de lo habitual, es como si algo los atrajera. —Lincoln miro la etiqueta —. Me encontré esto en la jaula y por una razón conozco ese nombre, pero no me sale de la cabeza y me preguntaba si conoces ese nombre. —Lincoln le da la etiqueta a Amelia.

—Déjame ver. —Amelia recibe la etiqueta de obsidiana y ve el nombre del dueño —. ... —Baja un poco su cabeza.

—Viendo por tu expresión, parece ser que sabes de quien es el dueño de la etiqueta, cierto? —Mira como Amelia asiente su cabeza.

—Ella era una caballera novata. No éramos muy cercanas, pero éramos algo con unas rivales... ahora ya veo por que no la veía mucho. —Mirando adentro de la jaula —. Crees que ella...

—No lo se. —Poniendo la mano en su hombro —. Pero así es el camino de los aventureros. —Comenzó afrontar el hombro mientras intenta consolar a su compañera.

—Pensaba que ser un aventurero sería divertido; Teniendo varias aventuras, viajar más halla de lo horizonte, haciendo varios recuerdo y... conociendo gente por todo continente de Alrest. —Amelia apretaba la etiqueta con fuerza mientras lo ponía muy fuerte en su pecho.

—No siempre las aventuras será a si de divertidos. Yo también lo pensaba así. —Lincoln recordado las primeras aventuras que tuvo cuando se convirtió en el aventurero.

—¿Como hace para estar tan calmado? Bien confiado en todo lo que te rodea? —Preguntando Amelia, ya que al ver a Lincoln así de confiado, tenía que tener un secreto para estar así calmado.

—Años de experiencia. —Eso fueron las palabras que dejaron confundido a la sacerdotisa. Después de todo, el ya tenía la moral suficiente como para poder aguantar cualquier cosas que se le cayera encima.

—Ya veo. —Guardando la etiqueta —. Bueno Linc. Es hora de irnos.

El albino asiente y ambos se marchaban del campamento.

* * *

 **Posada, en el centro de la capital.**

—Buen trabajó a todos. Ustedes lograron completar el trabajo y los granjeros están muy felices por eso. —Dice la recepcionista, felicitando al grupo que había logrado completar la mission.

—No fue nada, todo fue pan comido. —Dijo Alex bufando alegremente.

—Si claro. Si no fuera por el plan de Lincoln. Tal vez ya andaríamos de regreso al gremio con las manos vacías. —Amelia decía con tono de molestia, ya que su compañero se hacía el presumido.

—Pero debemos admitir, la mission que tomamos era mucho más difícil, y me alegro mucho que pudimos tener un buen compañero como Lincoln en nuestro grupo. —Dijo Rice, agradeciendo al albino por haberles ayudado con la misión.

—Vamos chicos, ustedes también hicieron su parte. No me puedo quedar con todo el crédito. Ustedes también fueron geniales. —Dijo Lincoln, elogiado a sus compañero y dándoles apoyo a su grupo.

—Me parece que ustedes se divirtieron mucho con su misión, y me alegro que ustedes saliera bien. Hubo muchos aventureros que intentaron con hacer esta mission, y siempre llegaron muy lastimados y... bueno, hay muchos que aún están perdidos en acción.

Al decir lo que dijo la recepcionista, todos se quedaron callados.

—También agradezco mucho que encontrar la etiqueta, con esto podemos dar la noticias a sus familiares. Aunque eso si que no lo tomará muy bien, pero así es la vida de un aventurero, al igual cómo los otros gremios de mercenarios y los casa recompensas.

Los jóvenes asiente por las palabras que decía la recepcionista.

—Pero bueno, aquí está el pago por su servicio. —Sacando una bolsa llena de monedas —. 50 monedas de oro junto con varias pociones de energía, y también están las monedas de plata por cada jabalíes que mata, que en total mataron 38 jabalíes, con eso ustedes ganaron eso como 190 monedas de plata. —La joven les da las dos bolsas de dinero.

—¡Vaya que eso es mucho! —Alex asombrado por el número.

—No lo puedo creer, con eso al fin podré comprarme el talismán. —Dice Amelia, muy feliz.

—Bueno con eso cubrirá la renta de este mes. —Dijo Rice, alegrándose por que algún podrá pagar la renta.

—... —Lincoln no dijo nada.

—Ah por cierto, Lincoln. Tienes un examen de acenso este día, si tienes tiempo, podrías venir a la recepción para comenzar tu examen. Si quieres podemos hacer una cita en caso de estes ocupado.

Los jóvenes se sorprende por la noticias.

—Vaya, Lincoln. De nuevo te ascendieron otra vez. Vaya suerte que tienes.

—Esas son buenas noticias, Linc. Felicidades.

—Vaya que si es tener suerte. Felicidades por eso.

Todos los compañeros felicitaron al albino.

—Vamos chicos, no es para tanto, posiblemente sea otra cosas, ¿no es así? —Preguntando a la recepcionista.

—Pues es tu acenso de rango, pero eso solo lo podemos discutir cuando entremos al cuarto de juntas, si quieres podemos tomarlo de una vez. Solo déjame prepara el papeleo y llamar a una de mis amigas para que ella te inspeccione con la prueba.

—Muy bien aceptaré ir, solo déjame prepararme y después iré a la recepción.

La recepcionista asiente y se levanta de su mesa.

Los chicos muy felices toma las bolsas y las pociones, luego se sienta en una mesa u de ahí comenzaron a repartir las ganancias, en la cual se dividieron entre cuatro. Una vez terminado de compartir el dinero, Alex, Amelia y Rice, agradecieron a Lincoln por la ayuda y los consejos que le dio para que ellos fuera buenos aventureros.

El trío se despide de Lincoln, y el también se despedía de ellos. Una vez que salieron del gremio, Lincoln camino hacia la reception, de ahí fue recibido por una de las recepcionista. Ella era castaña con ojos azules, llevaba el uniforme de malo que llevaba las demás recepcionistas, pero en ello llevaba un rosario.

—Usted es, Lincoln cierto?—El albino asiente su cabeza.

—Mi nombre es Diana. Yo seré la inspectora de tu examen de acensó. La señorita Kaila la está esperando en el cuarto de reunión, así que acompáñeme en las escaleras que lo llevaré hacia cuarto.

La recepcionista camino y guió al albino hacia el cuarto de reunió.

* * *

—Bueno empecemos con el examen de Acenso. —Dijo la rubia, en la cual era la misma que le había dado la noticia al albino sobre el acenso.

—Adelante. —Dijo Lincoln, de manera calmado y sereno.

—Bueno se que es algo que no mucho podría pasar pero... una vez más, usted a avanzado de nuevo de rango. Con eso ya usted a alcanzado ser rango de bronce.

El albino se sorprende lo rápido que ascendió, cuando empezó como aventurero, tomó cada trabajo que le permitía hacer por su rango de porcelana, y por el paso de los días logro dar buenos resultados por sus buenos trabajos, intentó tomar trabajos de otros rangos, pero la recepcionista no lo dejaban tener esos trabajos, no al menos solo por supuesto. Comenzó a entrar en grupo y ayudar a los novatos, al principio fue duro, no duro por los trabajos, si no que tenía que mantear a su grupo a salvo de cualquier problema que pasaba, aveces hubo enemigos que sobrepasaba de sus rango, pero aún con ello lograron terminar su trabajo.

Cada grupo que se unía, le daba todo el crédito al albino, ya que cada grupo que se unían, eran buenas personas, u gracias a ello, el se ascendió por cada semana hasta llegar a ser lo que es ahora, el ayudaba a los novatos y aceptaba cualquier trabajo que se podía, y eso hizo que se ganara mucho su reputación, y era por eso que ahora lo volvieran a ascender.

—Vaya, no se que decir. —Lincoln fingía estar sorprendido. No quería que las recepcionistas sospechara de el, en especial la sacerdotisa que ahora mismo estaba usando una habilidad que le permitía detectar sus mentiras.

—Realmente as sorprendido a muchos aventureros, como novatos y veteranos, distes un gran imagen a este gremio, y no sabemos cómo agradecerte por ello. No solo avanzaste de porcelana, hasta llegar a bronce en tan solo un mes, si no que ahora el consejo te ha dado el privilegio de ser no solo de bronze, si no que ahora te damos el ascendió de plata.

—V-Vaya... eso si que no me lo esperaba. —Lincoln no lo podía creer, no solo lo accedieron si no que ahora era oficialmente un aventurero de plata, siendo ahora de Rango 3.

—Pero para eso solo... quiero preguntarte en algo que es de suma delicadeza.

El albino se sorprendo por la que le iban a preguntar.

—Cuando entraste al gremio y llenaste la aplicación, dijiste que tú tenías quince años, ¿cierto?

—Si, eso fue lo qué pasó. —El albino sabía lo que estaba viniendo.

—Quiero volver a preguntar, pero esta vez quiero que usted sea sincero conmigo. —La recepcionista miraba muy serio al pobre niño —. ¿Cuantos años tienes?

Lincoln se quedo nervioso, si deci la verdad, posiblemente no lo creería, pero con la sacerdotisa en persona, posiblemente pueda que si diga la verdad, pero si lo hace, no sabrá si tendrá un castigo por mentir o no, pero aún así tendría que decirlo.

Lincoln suspiro rendido y miró directamente a la recepcionista, y esas fueron sus palabras.

—Tengo... sesenta y un años.

La rubia se sorprende por lo que dijo el albino y miró a su compañera, miró muy bien a su amiga y nota que al igual que ella, tenía la misma expresión de sorprendida por saber la edad actual del niño que pensaron que tuviera once años.

—¿D-Diana? —La joven recepcionista esperaba su respuesta.

—No ha mentido Kaila. El realmente tiene sesenta y un años de edad. —Esas fueron las palabras de la castaña, mientras sus tenía El Rosario en sus manos.

Lincoln solo dio un suspiro, sabiendo que ahora tendría que dar una buena explicación al las dos jóvenes que ahora sabia de su edad actual.

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo. Estoy considerando hacer un opening nada más para que ustedes tenga una idea de lo que se trate y que contenga un poco de spoiler la historia.**

 **Bueno ahora que las jóvenes recepcionista saben la verdad, que pasará ahora, logrará lincoln en convencerla y que no tenga que decir que es la leyenda, o tomará medidas drásticas y eliminarlas para que nadie sepa de su secreto... bueno es último me exagere XD.**

 **Bueno eso es todo, y nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


End file.
